We Belong Together
by soundofsonder
Summary: The Captain denies his feelings and Maria flees to the Abbey. While she's away he realizes the depth of his feelings, but will they ever find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Maria sighed as she slipped back into her governess' room and leaned against the cool, solid wood of the door. She tightly shut her eyes as she recalled the events of the evening. Everything had been going _just fine._ As requested by the Baroness, she had been successfully keeping out of the way and minding to the children, while the Captain and Baroness entertained their many guests. The entire villa had been transformed into scene of glitz and glamour, that seemed to better fit the glittering Viennese society more than the Von Trapp family home. Maria had thought that somehow all the grandeur seemed out of place in the home of Georg Von Trapp and seven wonderful children. The family who, she had come to realize, much preferred a quiet evening in each other's company to the artificial posturing often required at such public parties. Even the Captain himself, who was everything she had thought an aristocrat to be, wealthy, elegant, respected, ' _handsome'_ she whispered herself, seemed to favour intimate family evenings.

Flashes of evenings in the parlour playing music, singing songs, telling stories, and just enjoying time together appeared at the forefront of her mind. Images of the Captain holding his children, encouraging her to sing for them, laughing at his own jokes, caused her heart to swell. Above all, she was grateful that the Captain and his children had found their way back to each other, and she felt grateful to be able to witness the great love amongst the family, to be a part of their previous moment, _her_ , a part of the _family_. Maria quickly shook away her train of thought, it wasn't her place to be having such thoughts in the first place. She was only the governess, after all.

Yes, the evening had been going according to plan, but then, she had danced with the Captain, _her_ Captain, as she had privately begun to think of him over the summer. Not the aristocratic Baron or the national naval hero, but the devoted father, the passionate and, kind-hearted man she had come to know. Like a scene from a fairy tale, he had swept her off her feet, twirled her around the terrace and held her close in his arms, but the dream-like sequence was broken when she had realized where they were and rather, who they were being watched by.

They were both brought out of their trance when the Baroness, the woman he was all-but engaged to, had appeared on the terrace, subtly putting Maria in her place and rightfully claiming the arm of the Captain as Maria has quickly excused herself and children from the terrace in an effort to avoid further embarrassment, lest her cheeks burst from the heat that had rapidly risen and flushed her face with bright red color.

Slowly, Maria opened her eyes to the darkness of her governess' room. Her heart was racing with her newfound feelings that she didn't quite understand yet. It had become obvious to her that she had begun to harbour feelings for her Captain that extended beyond what was appropriate for a governess to feel for her employer, but was it at all possible he could be feeling the same way? As she recalled the heat in his eyes when he had held her in his arms, the tenderness of his touch when he had held out his hand to her, she felt a glimmer of hope rise in her chest.

One thing she knew for sure, was that she would not be getting any sleep tonight, not until she talked to her Captain. But would she be brave enough to discuss her confusing feelings with the Captain? Perhaps just seeing him would calm her, perhaps he could help her define her feelings. Making up her mind, she stood a little taller and decided to make her way downstairs in search of the Captain.

Downstairs in his study, Georg Von Trapp was pacing frantically across the room, thoughts of duty, and lust, and _love_ racing through his mind. After Maria had fled his arms, and Elsa had guided him back into the ballroom, back into her possessive hold, one thing had become terribly clear to him. He would not be able to propose to Elsa, not while he blatantly wanted another woman. A man about to be engaged should feel those things for just one woman, his intended, and if one thing had become abundantly apparent to him tonight, it was not Elsa that made his pulse race, his blood boil, his heart swell. While he was fond of Elsa and somewhat grateful to her for her companionship and distraction she offered, he would not be able to commit to Elsa the way a woman entering into a marriage deserved, not while he felt such strong feelings for _her._ And yet, he knew that he was all but promised to Elsa, he had after all brought her all the way from Vienna with the intention of sharing the rest of their lives together. And then there was _her_ , Maria. Even in his mind, her name sounded like a song, _'no, like a prayer',_ he thought. When he had danced with her and held her lithe body tight against his, it had become obvious to him. It was obvious he desperately wanted her, but as he thought about the way she made his heart swell with a simple look, the way she had saved his family from further misery, deep down he knew it had to be more than just lust. The fact was that he could possibly be in lo-

A heavy knock on the door caused him to jump, "Yes, come in" he mumbled, praying that it wasn't Elsa once again trying to advance their romantic relationship, and yet also not ready to confront Maria with his newfound revelations.

To both his relief and disappointment, it was neither Elsa nor Maria on the other side of the door. Instead, a rather amused looking impresario strolled into his office and swung the door closed, both men failing to notice that it did not shut all the way. As Max, ever the charming sponge, took it upon himself to pour a generous amount of amber liquid into a glass and sit down on the small sofa across from the masculine looking desk that Georg was leaning on. After taking a long sip, he decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "What were you thinking Georg? Dancing with the girl, and in front of Elsa too?" he asked warily

Wincing, Georg pushed himself off of his desk and continued to pace in small circles in front of his desk, ' _of course Elsa would've confided in Max'_ he thought to himself before addressing the impresario, "it was just a dance Max, the children wanted to see the Laendler, there's no need to go reading into anything" he said in a voice even he did not quite believe.

As he swirled around the remaining whisky in his glass, Max looked Georg pointedly in the eye, "oh yes, and I'm sure the dozens of couples dancing the Laendler just steps away inside your ballroom would not have satisfied the children's interest" he replied sarcastically.

"Enough!" Georg spat at his friend. "What business is it of yours anyways?"

To this Max scoffed, finally getting to his feet, "it's my business when it involves Elsa, you remember her, right? The woman you're going to marry?" he asked snidely. "If you ask me it's been long enough Georg, you can't have your cake and eat it too, as they say. Well, maybe _you_ can, but both women deserve a hell of a lot better".

Not missing a beat, Georg hotly fired back, "It's a good thing I don't remember anyone actually asking your opinion then". However not a moment later, he let out a long sigh and once again sought the study wood of his desk to ground him. Sitting on the edge of desk he finally acquiesced , "if you must know Max, I don't think it's going to work between Elsa and I. We, er… want different things"

With just an air of humour in his voice. "Well, I'd imagine so, when she wants to marry you, and you want your lovely governess" Max replied softly.

Georg shot his friend an incredulous look and opened his mouth to rebuke the ridiculous of the statement but couldn't seem to find the words to deny such blatant statement. If both of the men had not been so taken back by the truth in Max's offhanded statement, maybe they might have heard a soft gasp and a slight squeak of the floor boards outside of the study.

Finally settling on, "I don't know what you mean", Georg moved to the small bar across his study to poor himself his own glass of bourbon. After taking a generous sip, he turned back around to face Max, "and even if what you say is true, so what of it? Maria _is_ lovely, I'm sure _any_ hotblooded man that sets eyes on her wants her.

Taking a step closer to his friend, Max narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but it's more than that with you isn't it Georg? I've seen the way you look at her, the way you light up when she walks in the room, and the way you get a far-off look on your face when she leaves" when he was met with a blank stare from the formidable sea captain, he decided to continue, "come now Georg, you must realize that you love the girl!" Max exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Whether it was the fact that someone else had said it first, or hearing it out loud for the first time, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been as discreet with his growing feelings for Maria as he had thought, something inside him took oer and he shouted hotly at his friend, denying what he knew in his heart to be true. "Don't be ridiculous Max! Of course, I don't! She is my children's governess, and I am her employer" hearing himself out loud, his voice trailed off, "I don't… I don't... I can't…." suddenly overcome with the realization that in fact, he could… he did.

 _I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so._

 _I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go._

 _I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish_

 _I was lying to myself_


	2. Chapter 2

A loud crash from outside Georg's study suddenly caused both men to venture out into the hall only to find a teary-eyed Maria clutching her hands to her chest, and a broken vase, that she had accidentally knocked off the hallway table as she backed away from the study in shock, laying shattered at her feet. She was shaking and desperately fighting the tears that had filled her eyes.

With a flash of horror, Georg instantly realized, she had heard everything. She had heard him tell Max that he didn't love her, and in that moment, the forgotten vase was not the only broken thing in the room. Georg swore he could almost hear Maria's heart breaking into a million pieces, for he was damned sure that he could feel his own shattering in his chest as he watched the woman he loved look up at him with such hurt and heartbreak in her eyes knowing that he had caused her pain.

His chest tightened when he subconsciously took a step closer to her, only to have her back up further. He didn't know what to do, the world seemed to stop spinning.

XX

Maria had come downstairs to share her feelings with the Captain, and instead had her hopes dashed and heart broken when she had heard that he didn't love her, could never love her, and worse, he only thought of her as his children's governess, not even a friend. In that moment the small glimmer of hope she had that a man of his stature, a heroic naval Captain, an aristocratic Baron respected by everyone in the country could love someone like her vanished, shattered like the vase laying at her feet.

For a moment she had dared to dream that they could be together, that he wouldn't care that she came from nothing, that she had been abused from the age of seven until she fled to a teacher's college in Vienna, wouldn't care that she had nothing to offer him or his family, that she wasn't as glamourous as the baroness or as charming and beautiful as the other society ladies. Yes, for a brief moment, Maria believed that he could love her.

His deep voice, brought her out of her lost reverie, "Maria… I didn't… I mean, I do…but… please" he stammered incoherently. Maria just stared at him in shock and willed the tears in her eyes not to fall. She couldn't remember ever seeing her brave and charming Captain at such a loss of words. But it didn't matter.

"Don't." she said firmly, in a voice that surprised her as much as it did her male counterparts. Removing one of her hands from her chest she stretched it in front of her as if to tell the Captain not to come any closer, "I should leave" she added quietly before turning on the spot.

"NO! Maria, please let's just talk" she heard Georg shout as he began to follow her towards the staircase.

Reluctantly, Maria stopped on the stairs and turned to find him only a few steps behind her. As a single tear escaped her eye, she gave him a sad shrug, "I think you've said all you need to Captain. If you'll excuse me". She made no move to wipe away the tears that were now falling rapidly down her face as she turned once again and all but sprinted to her governess room.

She had barely shoved her meager possessions into her carpet bag, only packing what she had come into the Von Trapp home with, when her door suddenly burst open. The Captain's chest was heaving, and it was clear he had quite literally run up the stairs after her. But before he could even open his mouth to protest her departure, she stopped him, "I can't stay here Captain. I'm sorry" she managed to choke out as she returned her attentions to her task at hand.

"Please don't leave Maria, just wait. I can explain… I had no idea you were outside my study" he started, not knowing exactly where to start.

Once again she cut him off not caring to hear anymore, with a every ounce of bravery she could muster, she dared to look the Captain in the eye before saying, "Yes, well. I, um, I came to find you to tell you that I-I've fall- … well, I suppose it doesn't matter now" she said softly, hanging her head as she continued to hastily throw her few positions into her worn carpet bag. "I er, uh I know how you feel now, I think I've known all along really but had stupidly hoped that you might-"

This time it was his turn to cut her off, as he took a few slow steps further into her room, "But I do Maria. I do. It's true, I did say those things but it's because Max caught me off guard, I didn't mean it when I said I-"

Refusing to believe the words coming out of his mouth now, and not wanting to hear him say he didn't lover her again, Maria shook her head adamantly. With a sense of finality, Maria grabbed her carpet bag and guitar case in either hand before facing him once more, "Please don't Captain. You don't need to pretend, what I mean is that there's no need, I'll be okay, really. I don't want your pity", _I had wanted your love_ she added to herself sadly. Blinking away a few tears she moved past a frozen Captain, and quickly down the stairs, not caring about the late hour.

XX

He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could hardly breathe. She was leaving, and it was all his fault. What was worse, he didn't know how to fix it. She didn't seem to want to hear how sorry he was for what she heard, how much he truly he love her, how he never wanted to let her go.

But that didn't matter right now, because she _was_ going, and right this moment he couldn't think of anything to say or do to stop her. She had her hand on the doorknob by the time he reached the landing, and the blood was pounding so loudly in his ears he barely heard her say, "please… tell the children I'm sorry, I enjoyed every moment in their company…", the tenderness in her voice when she spoke of his children had always tugged at his heart, and this moment was certainly no exception, "…and that I love them".

 _Love_ , that word, the word he desperately wanted to hear leave her sweet lips again, but this time directed at him, and him alone. In fact, he could've sworn that she was about to tell him she had fallen in love with him, back in her room. But then again, he had known of her affections for some time now. With the warmth in her touch, the softness in her voice, the sparkle in her eyes when he looked at her, it had become clear to him, and obviously to Max as well, that she cared for him, even if she didn't quite realize she was giving herself away. But he had never dared to dream that her feelings might extend to love. He had taken her affections for granted, never thought that one day he might look into her eyes and see nothing but the emptiness he saw now, never imagined that she would leave him. Perhaps this was some kind of divine payback for the string of hearts he had left broken along with the string of women he had just left, before and after Agathe.

By now Maria had opened the door and taken a couple steps outside. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around one last time to face him "thank you for dancing with me Captain, it meant a great deal to me, I'll remember it always". He watched as a few stray tears streaked down her cheek and shimmered in the moonlight, and just like that she slipped into the darkness of the night before he could even digest her words. The tremors and hurt in her soft voice had broken his heart all over again, and it was all he could do not to run after her, take her in his arms and demand she stay and hear him out. He didn't even get a chance to tell her that their dance had meant everything to him as well, of course it did. Holding her so close, feeling her heart beat against his, it had all felt so right. How could things have gone so wrong in so shortly after such a euphorically wonderful moment.

Angrily, he shut the door, cursing at himself before he stalked off to the very room where this whole mess began, not even noticing one of his guests standing behind one of the grand pillars in his foyer.

XX

Once all the commotion had stopped, Elsa stepped away from the pillar she was hiding behind and allowed herself to exhale. After all of the party guests had left the villa, she had every intention of having a serious talk with the little Fraulein about her inappropriate behaviour earlier that evening. Who did she think she was, dancing with Georg, _her_ Georg, after all they were practically engaged, a mere formality she had hoped would be rectified before the end of the week. Yet, when she had made it to Maria's room she had been surprised to find that she wasn't there. Frustrated with the delay in her plans, she had walked towards the children's rooms hoping to find her there, only to discover that all of Georg's _little dears_ were already asleep. Defeatedly she decided that the conversation could wait and turned to retire for the evening herself.

As she was making her way back to her own rooms, a flash of blue caught the corner of her eye. As she peered over the banister she realized with disgust that she had found the Fraulein. _'That little tart!'_ she thought to herself, _'she was headed to Georg's study, for God knows what'_. Perhaps things between the Captain and his children's governess had gone a lot further than she had realized. Quickly she descended down the staircase, moving as light as feather, careful not to make a sound.

When she was only a couple of feet away from Maria, just about to expose the Fraulein, a shout from a deep baritone voice caused her jump back, " _It's a good thing I don't remember anyone actually asking your opinion then… if you must know Max, I don't think it's going to work between Elsa and I. We, er… want different things_ " she heard Georg say. Shocked at her supposed intended's blatant admission, Elsa took a few steps backwards into the shadows of the foyer, out of sight but not out of earshot.

Listening to the rest of Georg and Max's spat had been painful. It was obvious despite his denial, that Georg did have feelings for the girl, and more importantly that she no longer had a future here. Briefly, she thought about going through with her original plan and scaring Maria away, fighting desperately to keep Georg by her side as he had intended before they had arrived back at the villa all those weeks ago. But that would only make everybody miserable, Georg, the children, and even herself, she realized. No, she would pack her little bags and return to Vienna where she belonged.

But before she could retreat to her room, all hell broke loose. The vase had dropped, Maria had fled, Georg had followed her, Max had scurried away, the Fraulein had left in tears and Georg had retreated back his study with a slam of the door. When the coast was clear, the Baroness straightened up, held her head high and made a plan. She would pack tonight, and tomorrow morning she would tell Georg that while she enjoyed his company immensely, she was going home.

Unbeknownst to Elsa, back in his study, Georg had completely forgotten about her presence all together, too consumed by his feelings for the woman who had fled his home in the middle of the night. Pouring himself a stiff drink, he sunk down on his sofa, hung his head, and did something he had not done in a very, very long time. He cried.

 _I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_

 _Never imagined I'd be sitting here all by myself_

 _Cause I didn't know you cause you didn't know me_

 _But I thought I knew everything I never felt_


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up with a sharp pain in his back and sharper pain throbbing in his head. _'Where was he?'_ he wondered as he slowly blinked away the sleep and moved the arm he had apparently thrown over his face the night before.. _'This wasn't his bedroom, this was his… oh,_ right' he thought as he recalled the events of the previous night with a disgusting shudder and sat himself upright before running a hand over his tired face.

An insistent knock at his study caused him to groan and reluctantly make his way to open the door. A sickening sense of déjà vu coursed through him as he remembered opening the door to find Max, leading the two to have an argument over his apparent feelings for the governess, an argument that had caused Maria so much hurt that she felt she had to leave. God, he couldn't remember hating himself any more than he did right now. Assuming it was Max back to reprimand him for letting things get so out of hand last night, he threw open the door rather violently, and turned to head back to his couch, not caring to face his friend's face of disapproval, "I'm not in the mood Max"

"Father I- oh, are you alright?" a surprisingly soft and timid voice asked, causing Georg to whip back around with wide eyes.

"Oh, Louisa! Yes, yes of course I'm fine, what can I do for you?" he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair trying to sooth any obvious sign that he had in fact spent the entire night here in his study.

Taking in her father's appearance and frazzled state, she decided that now wasn't the best time to press him further and instead changed the subject. "Oh Father, Fraulein Maria didn't wake us up this morning and when Liesl went to check on her, well, she wasn't in her room, and all of her things are gone, and the little ones are crying, and..." she rambled, equal parts anxious, frustrated, and somewhat frightened that Fraulein Maria had actually left them.

Listening to the worry in his most guarded daughter's voice, was like having a bucket of ice water dumped on his head. After about a dozen governesses, his children had not only found someone that they liked, but someone who they have come to love like a mother, and because of his own stupidity, he had caused that very person to not only flee from him, but to also leave behind the children he knew she loved in return. _God, what he done?_ As he stared back at Louisa, who was still recounting the confusing morning her and her siblings had, he found himself at a loss of words, and instead a plan started formulating in his mind.

Yes, Maria had left, but the truth was that if he had anything to do with it, she would be back before nightfall tonight. His children loved her, she loved them, _he_ loved _her_. He wouldn't just let her go without at least putting up a fight. He would drive to the abbey as soon as possible, for surely that's where she had gone, and he would beg her to listen to him, to give him a chance to explain, to come back home.

"Father?" Louisa prodded after her father had been silent for a minute too long.

Georg did his best to muster a smile, "Fraulein Maria needed to go back to abbey, but don't worry Sweetheart, I'm hoping she'll be back soon" he said honestly. He gestured Louisa into the foyer, and followed behind her, closing the study door behind him. "Perhaps you and Liesl could help the little ones dress and have breakfast. After that you all can do as you like today, I think you've all earned a day off from your studies".

Confused, and unconvinced by her father's poor show of nonchalance, Louisa was about to protest when the distinct sound of heels clicking down the stairs cause both her and her father to turn their heads. Not wanting to have to withstand the Baroness' presence longer than necessary, Louisa acquiesced with a brief nod of her head, "of course father" she mumbled before dashing up the stairs to find her siblings.

Before Georg could force himself to bid his guest a good morning, Elsa surprised him with a narrow glare, "Georg I think we need to talk".

Sighing, he wiggled his figures trying to think of a way to postpone the inevitable. She probably wanted to talk to him about marriage again, and frankly all he wanted to do right now was get in the car and go find Maria. He offered Elsa a tight smile, "now's not really the best time Elsa, we can discuss things later" he said, sounding harsher than he meant to.

But Elsa had clearly was in no mood to wait, "then I'll be quick" she started with an equally forced smile. "It's no use you and I, I see that now. I'm going home Georg. I've packed my bags and asked Max to accompany me back to Vienna. In fact, we were just about to leave". She spoke in an unnervingly calm voice before gesturing to an exhausted looking Max standing by the door, struggling to carry all of Elsa's trunks.

"I'll just put, uh, these in the boot, and meet you by the car" the impresario said awkwardly, giving Georg an apologetic look.

As Elsa turned her attentions back to Georg, he blinked a couple times, wondering if he was still asleep on his couch, dreaming. "Elsa, I, I don't know what to say" he managed, although somewhat relieved that he wasn't going to have to be the one to explain to her that it wasn't going to work between them.

"Funny, seems you had a lot to say to Max last night" she said pointedly, as Georg's eyes went wide with realization that she too had heard the ugly conversation from last night. He shut his eyes in loathing knowing that he had hurt two innocent women with his thoughtless words. However, his guilt towards Elsa was quickly lifted by what he heard next.

"I mean really darling, you can't be all that shocked with my departure. Surely you can't expect me to continue to wait around for a grand proposal when it's clear that you'd throw away all of this-" she gestured her arms to the grandeur of the villa, before running them down her own body, "-just to make a fool out of yourself chasing some young governess around like a lost puppy, _a governess_ Georg really? Couldn't you have just had your way with the girl discreetly and gotten over whatever sort of infatuation with her you think you have and be done with the whole thing? Surely that would have saved us both this embarrassment".

Whether she was speaking from a place of hurt, Georg didn't know, but after the night he'd had, he also didn't care. He was seeing red. "How dare you!" he shouted, "If that's really the kind of man you believe me to be Elsa, you should have left a long time ago. As for _Maria_ " he spat, emphasizing her name, loathing the way Elsa had been referring to her, "she is _not_ just a governess and she is certainly _no_ embarrassment!"

With a scoff, the Baroness tried to cut him off, "oh come now Georg, you know as well as I do, that your uh, reputation, proceeds you. Don't try and deny it. You'll take her virginity and be on to the next-"

But Georg was having none of it. "NO! No more of these vile accusations. I will stand for them. You clearly don't know me at all, and I don't wish to discuss this with you any further. It's simply not worth it" he shouted with mild disgust. As he passed her on the stairs, he turned once more to look her in the eyes, "you are right about one thing, I think it's best you leave my house. At once". And with that, he mimicked Louisa's earlier actions and breezed by her, off to find his children.

-X-

Seated on a bench in the Abbey's courtyard, Maria let out a soft sigh and moved to wipe away the few tears that were trickling down her face. Since arriving at the Abbey last night, it was as though she was unable to stop crying. She cried because her heart was broken, she cried because she wasn't sure if she would ever see the children she had come to love dearly ever again, ever hear them sing again, or laugh again, she cried over the humiliating way she had left the villa, but mostly she cried because without a shadow of a doubt in her poor heart, she knew now that she was irrevocably in love with her Captain. _'No'_ she chastised herself, ' _he wasn't her Captain, and he never would be'._

"Maria?" a voice called out to her, "the Reverend Mother is ready to see you now".

Standing up Maria began to walk back inside, "thank you Sister Berthe" she answered softly as she nodded to the nun and moved to pass her. The long walk from the villa back to the Abbey last night had given her a long time to think. When she left the comfort of the Captain's home, she had felt so lost and dejected, but by the time she had reached the Abbey gates she had had a clearer head. It was obvious to her now that it wasn't God's will for her to take her vows and join the Sisters, not when she had such deep feelings for a man. Even though nothing would come of them, it would be wrong to stay here when her heart was no longer in it. Her heart was with _him_.

No, it hadn't been clear to her what she was supposed to do now, no longer belonging in the Abbey, and yet neither belonging to _him_ , with him. But after a restless night, followed by a surprisingly tranquil moment sitting outdoors amongst nature, she had realized what she had to do, or at least what she _would_ do.

"Ave" the Reverend Mother's rich voice beckoned.

As Maria reached out to open the door to the Reverend Mother's office, she heard a loud clap of thunder in the distance. Looking back out into the garden she had been sitting in only moment ago, she watched momentarily mesmerized as the skies above seemed to open up and flood the lush grounds in a steady fall of rain.

-X-

Back at the villa, the thunder storm was causing havoc in the children's nursery as Liesl and Louisa tried to settle the younger ones. Just as Liesl was about to go and find her father for some help, she was saved the trouble.

Georg opened the children's door to find Gretl and Marta crying hysterically surrounded by the rest of his gloomy looking children. As soon as his youngest daughters saw him standing in the doorway, they launched themselves into their father's open arms. As he settled himself onto Marta's nearby bed, clutching his girls in his arms he heard Brigitta's quiet voice

"Father? Is everything okay with you and Baroness? We heard shouting" she asked innocently as her brothers and sisters crowded around the floor by their father.

Georg let out a sigh, he supposed it was naïve to believe the children wouldn't have heard his encounter with Elsa. "You don't need to worry about the Baroness any longer" he said, addressing all his children, "she's returned to Vienna for good, and as far as I'm concerned we'll never see her again". It was hard to miss the way his children's faces lit up at the thought. _How could he have ever thought that Elsa could find a place in this home as his wife, as their mother?_

Gretl shifted in his arms, and looked up at him with wide eyes, "but father, what about Fraulein Maria? Will we ever see _her_ again?"

His heart clenched at the idea of never again being able to look into Maria's bright blue eyes, to hold her in his arms, to make a her a permanent part of their family. Looking at the faces of his other children in front of him, he could tell that it was a worry that they all shared. "I do hope so Gretl. In fact I'm planning on leaving for the Abbey right this moment to ask your Fraulein to return home" he answered sincerely. The fact that he had referred to their house as Maria's home was not lost on anyone and it made all their hearts soar at the very idea.

As the rain continued to pound on the windows, Marta suddenly sat up, "No! Please don't leave us" she cried out, her eyes darting to the darkened skies outside of her window as the wind howled a little louder. As if on cue, another burst of thunder caused the little girls to jump slightly, and cling to their father tighter.

Georg sighed and hugged them close to his body. On one hand he wanted to get to Maria as soon as possible, on the other he still felt guilty about all the times he had abandoned his children in the past. Deciding that a few hours wouldn't make a difference and might even give him time to come up with a better plan, he reassured his children that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Alright, then how about we go have a big breakfast. It's been an eventful morning. In fact," he paused looking at his wristwatch, "it's almost the afternoon by now. Let's go enjoy Cook's meal, I think I smell sausages" he said with a painfully forced smile as he shifted Marta and Gretl onto their feet and gestured for everyone to go downstairs.

The children nodded their heads and followed their father out of the nursery even though no one was particularly hungry. Gretl clung to Liesl's skirt the whole way down the stairs and Marta looked like she was ready to burst into tears if anyone even dared to glance her way.

Things were not much better once everyone was seated at the table either. As Georg watched his children pick at their plates, he thought about all the things he already missed about Maria. He missed the sound of her lovely voice apologizing for once again being late for a meal, he missed the sweet scent of her that would fill any room she was in, God, he missed _her_. Little did he know his children were having the same thoughts.

"Father? Now that the Baroness is gone, can Fraulein Maria come back and be our mother instead?" Gretl asked enthusiastically breaking the rather uncomfortable silence.

Georg nearly choked on his coffee as his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Liesl took pity on her father and gently placed a hand on her sister's back, "Gretl you shouldn't say such things" she said softly and gave her father an apologetic look. Not that he would have noticed, he was drowning in so much regret, shock and mild embarrassment that he almost didn't hear his youngest daughter's rebuttal.

"But why not?" Gretl whined, "we _love_ her. Don't _you_ love her father?" she pondered with such childhood innocence.

' _Of course I do!_ " he wanted to shout. He wanted to scream his love for Maria to the whole world. If only he had come to senses twelve hours ago, he wouldn't be in this predicament now. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly, and sighed, before placing his napkin on the table and announcing it was time for the children to go and play.

-X-

Hours later, once the storm had finally passed, and the children were all in their rooms reading, Georg decided it was time to bring his future wife home. After reassuring the little ones that the thunder and lightning was over for the time being, and that Frau Schmidt would be around if they needed anything, he threw his coat and hat on and started his car.

Now he stood at the gates of Nonnberg Abbey waiting impatiently for someone to see to him. When a stern looking nun finally approached him, the words practically spilled right out of his mouth, "I'm here to see Fraulein Maria. My name is Captain Georg Von Trapp, will you tell her I'm here?" looking at the nun's rather unimpressed face, he gave her a rather sheepish smile he added, "er, please, Sister?".

The nun pursed her lips and stood perfectly still, as if deciding what to do. "Captain Von Trapp is it? I think you better come with me" she replied, unlocking the gates and walking away without even glancing back to see if he was following her. His quick and heavy footsteps were telltale signs that he certainly would not be left waiting at the gates. Once they had reached a set of doors, the Sister turned back around to face him "wait here" she instructed before ducking behind the doors.

Waiting outside of the doors, Georg felt his heart racing. ' _Was Maria in there_?' he wondered, _'inside, just mere steps away from him'._ To his dismay, when the Sister returned, it was not Maria who was with her but rather the Reverend Mother herself.

"Captain Von Trapp, I presume, do come in" the Mother Abbess spoke with such authority that even he, Georg Von Trapp, a naval hero, a commander in the Austro-Hungarian navy, father of seven, was suddenly feeling quite intimidated.

Following the Reverend Mother inside her office he stood across her desk waiting for her to gesture to him to sit down. Once they were both seated, he assumed the Reverend Mother would want to know why he was here, or at very least, why Maria had suddenly come back. Preparing himself for a severe tongue lashing, he was surprised when the Reverend Mother looked at him with warmth and, empathy. "Would you care for some tea Captain?" she offered politely, leaning back in her chair.

"Tea?" Georg answered bewildered, "No. No, I just… I need to see Maria. Please, I just want to talk to her" he begged unashamedly. Something wasn't quite right, he didn't exactly know what, but his unease was growing with every second that passed. When the Reverend Mother didn't answer him, he assumed he would need to explain his presence first. "I-I behaved badly, and not for the first time. You see, last night after a party that was thrown at my villa, Maria overheard me telling a friend that I don't, er, care for her, but that's _not_ the case" he rushed to assure her, "There's been a terrible misunderstanding and all I want is the chance to explain to Maria that I-" for some reason he couldn't bare to tell the Reverend Mother that he was in love with Maria, not before he had the chance to tell Maria herself. "Please… please just... let me see her" he pleaded.

After what seemed like several minutes had passed, the Reverend Mother gave the slightest of nods, at which Georg's face lit up, assuming he had earned her permission to talk to Maria. What he failed to realize what that the Reverend Mother was not nodding to him, nor to Sister Berth who was still standing at her office door, but rather to herself in a solemn gesture of understanding. When Maria had come to her that morning she had refused to talk about anything remotely related to her sudden return to the Abbey. She had insisted that Captain Von Trapp and his family had been nothing but wonderful to her, but that she felt she was no longer needed. But now with the Captain right in front her, looking like he was on the verge of tears, she now understood. They had fallen in love with each other.

With a sigh and a pained expression she finally addressed the Captain, "I'm sorry Sir, but she's not here".

 _The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

 _Or have your touch or kiss your lips, cause I don't have a choice_

 _Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side right here_


	4. Chapter 4

_With a sigh and a pained expression she finally addressed the Captain, "I'm sorry Sir, but she's not here"._

-X-

His heart dropped in his chest as the Captain blinked a couple times, staring back at the Reverend Mother, surely he had heard her wrong "not here?" he repeated, silently begging her to correct him.

But the Mother Abbess did no such thing, "I'm sorry, Captain" was all she had to offer.

"What do you mean? You're mistaken. She _has_ to be here" he stammered, unwilling to believe that he had let the best thing that had ever happened to him slip away.

With a soft, sad smile, the Reverend Mother replied, "she _was_ here, yes. But she left a few a hours ago".

 _Damnit_ he cursed to himself, he knew he should've come to the Abbey sooner. Oh right, the children. _But_ w _hy didn't he just take the little ones with him?_ Regretfully, he shook his head rapidly, as if somehow that would make the last day magically undo itself, "I'm afraid I don't understand. If she's not here, then _where_ is she?" he asked desperately.

The Reverend Mother sighed, he wasn't going to like what she had to say, "my guess is by now, she is probably on a train".

"A train!?" he exclaimed, practically jumping out of his chair and onto his feet.

Wincing at the volume of the Captain's voice, she too, rose from her seat. "Yes Captain, but before you ask, I don't know much more than that, I'm afraid. She was adamant that she get out of town but would not tell us where she was going. She said she needed some space and promised to send word from wherever she was when she was settled" she tried to explain calmly.

Her calm tone was irritating Georg beyond belief. _'Why was she just standing there? Didn't she care about Maria at all? Why didn't she try and stop Maria from leaving? Then again… why didn't he?_ His heart clenched as he thought of the sweet woman he loved, who deserved all the care and devotion in the world, sitting all alone on a train in the middle of Europe not knowing that she had a whole family who needed her, who loved her, who wanted her back,.

"But where would she go?" he murmured, only half addressing the Reverend Mother and he struggled to comb his brain for any memory of his Maria talking about any place outside of Austria, ever. "Another novitiate perhaps?"

The Reverend Mother shook her head and offered the Captain a small smile, "No she wouldn't have entered another novitiate, that much I can tell you Sir". When she saw the Captain's wide eyes and raised eyebrows she elaborated, "before Maria left us, she informed me that she understood it was not God's will that she take her vows. Maria loves God, but knew she was not meant to serve Him in this way. What I mean Captain is that, when Maris left the Abbey she was no longer a postulant".

Hearing this news, he allowed himself a small sliver of hope. A part of him had been afraid that after thinking he rejected her, she would insist on taking her vows the moment she returned to Nonnberg, making her untouchable to anyone but God. While he was still out of his mind with worry and regret, wondering where she could be going, he was also relieved to hear that he still had a chance, and that he had yet to lose her entirely. "I need to find her" he announced to no one in particular, "I'll scour all of Europe if I need to". After all, he was a very powerful man, and if it turned out that he needed to exploit all of his worldly connections to bring her home then so be it. Nothing else mattered to him except for her, and reuniting their family.

With a soft chuckle at the Captain's dramatic flare, the Reverend Mother sat back down in her chair and folded her hands, "there's nothing you can do right now, Captain. Go home to your children and give it a few days. She'll sent word. She said she would and so she will. Maria has never gone back on a promise before. I don't imagine she'll start now" she said reassuringly.

At the mention of his children, Georg's blood went cold, " _My children._ My children will be beside themselves if I don't bring her home with me. I can't sit idly by when I know she's out there alone. I'm sure if I contact-"

The Reverend Mother held up a hand and cut him off, "Captain, you've come to know Maria in these past months, so you should know by now that she can be as stubborn as the next person. If she does not want to be found at the moment, we should respect her wishes. Give it a few days" she repeated as she watched the formidable Captain sink back into the chair across from her.

"I don't think I can wait that long" he uttered softly, letting her hear how badly he needed Maria.

While it was true that the Reverend Mother did not know where Maria was headed, and it was true that Maria had promised her that she would send word, the Reverend Mother had not yet made up her mind as to whether she would share her whereabouts with Captain Von Trapp. She would let him know that she was safe, of course, but she would need a bit more reassurance that Maria, and her heart, would be safe and happy with this man.

"Forgive me Sir, I should have offered this earlier… I'm sure you can find another governess. I could send another one of our postulants if you'd like" she offered, knowingly baiting the Captain.

A mild flash of horror passed over the Captain's face at the very idea, and the Reverend Mother had to bite back her growing smirk.

"I don't _want_ another governess!" he exclaimed momentarily sounding like a child who had just lost his favourite toy. Chastising himself for his petulance, Georg straightened up a bit and resolved to share at least some of his feelings with the woman who had become like a mother to Maria. "What I mean Ma'am, is that I don't want a governess at all. Maria was never just _the governess_ to begin with. Not to the children … not to me".

This time she did direct her nod towards the Captain. "Not to _you_? Captain, let me be frank, are you in love with her?"

In that moment, everything around Georg seemed to freeze as a million pictures played through his mind, all of them of Maria. The way she was looking at him the night he sang for the children, the way she felt dancing in his arms the night before, the way she seemed to light up a room by simply being in it. In a manner of hours it seemed like everyone had called him on out his feelings for Maria. He had denied Max's accusations, shouted at Elsa's insinuations, and avoided Gretl's questions. Now he sat in front of a servant of God and was finally ready to admit the truth out loud.

"Yes" he answered firmly, taking a moment to celebrate the fact that he could finally share his love for Maria with someone.

The Reverend Mother's warm smile was enough to tell him that she approved. He was half hoping that this whole thing was simply a test to see if he was worthy of Maria and that his love would jump out of a broom closet any moment and fly into his arms where he would never let her leave again.

Sister Berthe cleared her throat from the back of the room, both the Captain and Reverend Mother having forgotten she was even there. "Sir, Maria left this in her room for your children, in case they tried to come to Abbey in search of her" she handed the Captain a sealed letter. "If your children are anything like their father, I imagine I can save them some time and simply send it home with you".

Georg accepted the letter and held it tightly as if it was the world's most precious cargo. He held her stare expectantly, hoping there was a letter for him as well, but when Sister Berthe stepped back into the shadows of the Reverend Mother's office, his heart dropped in his chest. _'Of course there wouldn't be a letter for him'_ he thought. ' _She thinks I don't want her'_.

Reading the Captain's crestfallen expression, the Reverend Mother rose once again from her chair and came around her desk to place a hand on the Captain's shoulder, "give her time" she said softly.

With a sad nod, and a deep sigh, Georg tucked the letter safely into his jacket pocket and began to button up his jacket. "Thank you for seeing me" he sighed, feeling more dejected than when he had first arrived. Turning once more to the Reverend Mother with a pleading face, "When you hear from her… will you… um…"

"You'll be the first to know, Captain" she assured him. And with that he swiftly existed the Abbey.

As he made his way back to the car, he realized he was not ready to return home. He couldn't bare to face his children and tell them that their Fraulein would not be returning, not yet anyways. He could already picture the little ones with tears in their eyes, and the older ones' confused and hurt expressions. How could he tell them that it was his fault she was gone. After all, he could hardly blame Maria. Even if wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to be mad with her. He had hurt her, quite badly. He had known for some time that he held her heart in his hands, and yet he had been so careless with it. No, he wasn't quite ready to face the music back at the villa.

Instead, he wandered aimlessly through the streets of Salzburg. He only became mildly aware of the over appreciative stares he was getting from women because it was making him uncomfortable. With every breathy "Good evening, Captain" he received, he offered a curt nod in return but continued on his way without stopping or giving the woman a second thought. At another time in his life he might not have hesitated to give into any one of these women's advances, finding comfort of their bodies and allowing them to ease his grief and pain. But he was no longer the same man he was when he was a young cadet, nor was he the same man he was when he had just lost his wife. After he had met Maria he was reminded of the man he truly was, and the man he wanted to be. He was reminded that he was more than just a naval captain, he was a father to seven children and man with emotion, and warmth, and song. Maria had given him that part of his life back, she had given him his _heart_ back. And then she had taken it with her when she left the night before.

Lost in his thoughts, he realized too late that he had unintentionally collided with a woman on the streets. Meeting her eyes, he opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped when he felt her place a hand on his arm. He thought he vaguely recognized her but couldn't seem to place her.

"Oh Captain Von Trapp! I'm sorry, how careless of me." She began, her eyes sparkling with mischief causing him to wonder whether their little collision was actually an accident. _Lydia!_ He recalled. _That was her name. She was one of Elsa's friends._

The woman confirmed his recollection when she continued, "That does make quite a coincidence today. I ran into Elsa this morning" she explained. "She and Herr Detweiler had stopped for a cup of tea before getting on the road for Vienna. She tells me you two have parted ways. How unfortunate for her" she cooed, having yet to remove her hand from his arm.

Carefully Georg removed himself from her rather tight hold on his bicep. He had not even given Elsa a second thought since their exchange and subsequent departure this morning. In fact, after the things she had implied about himself and Maria, he never wanted to think of that woman again. Still, not wanting to fuel any gossip he struggled to find a polite and diplomatic answer. Finally he settled on, "Er, yes we simply realized we weren't well suited after all. If you'll excu-"

But the woman wasn't letting him get away that easily. "Like I said, how unfortunate _for her_ ". Giving Georg a very suggestive look she went on, "Well now that you're wholly unattached, if you ever find yourself needing a… friend… I'd be happy to… keep you company".

Georg stood there flabbergasted and appalled. He had so badly wanted to tell him that he was absolutely _not_ unattached, that his heart wholly belonged to Maria, wherever she was. But before he could contemplate the damage of doing so, Lydia shot him one last wink, gave him a tilt of her head and carried on her way, taking extra care to sway her hips as she walked away.

Running a hand over his face before continuing in the other direction, he realized for the first time that never again would he want any other woman other than Maria. His days of chasing skirts were well behind him. He had been a faithful husband to Agathe, and he wanted more than anything the chance to honour Maria in the same way. He knew in his heart that even if he never found her, he would never even think about looking at another woman. He was hers the same way he so badly wanted her to be his.

As he continued to walk aimlessly towards the river, he wondered fleeting if Maria had ever had to deal with overly friendly men in town. He allowed his mind to think about the glow of her soft hair, her sweet and perfect features, her shapely legs. Of course she would have had more than her fair share of male admirers. But his naïve Fraulein was probably too humble to realize how beautiful she truly was. Suddenly the thought of any other man admiring her the way he did caused a fierce burst of heat to course through him, equal parts protectiveness and possessiveness. An image of an unfaced man placing a hand on her the way Lydia had just done to him made his blood boil and he clenched his fists at his side as he walked with a newfound determination. _God he needed to find her so that he could lay claim to her, so that he could_ love _her._

Eventually he ended up down by the river. Finding a quite spot on a nearby bench, he reached into his pocket for the letter. He knew it wasn't meant for his eyes, and it was clearly addressed to the children, but he longed to hear from her, even if it was only through an intercepted letter. Decidedly, he slowly tore open the envelope but was not prepared to be assaulted by a whiff of her distinct scent as he pulled out the delicate piece of parchment. Inhaling the fleeting vanilla and lilac nodes, he closed his eyes. Then, bracing himself he began to read:

 _My Dear Children,_

 _It seems inadequate to simply say I'm sorry. But I am. It wasn't right to leave without saying a proper goodbye, but at the time I urgently needed to return to the Abbey._

 _As I write this in haste, I want you to know that you did nothing wrong. I will forever remember each of you and carry you always in my heart. You children have grown so much since my first day in your home, you've all flourished into marvellous young men and women over the summer and I feel truly blessed to have been a part of your lives even for such a short time. I_ am _sorry for my abrupt departure and perhaps you think me cowardly for writing you this brief note instead of returning but I was never meant to be your governess forever, and the truth is that I realized that if I stayed, I would only be in the way._

 _Be good for your father, and do try to give the Baroness a chance, I'm sure given time you'll all be a very happy family. May I with your family every happiness, and God's blessings._

 _My love to you_ _all_ _,_

 _Maria_

He had barely finished reading it for a second time when he noticed that there were soft but noticeable tear stains towards the bottom of the letter, and his heart clenched inside his chest as he thought of her crying. Taking in her salutation, his heart quickened as he allowed himself to hope that maybe her love was meant for all of the children, _and_ himself. _Was it possible that she still had feelings for him even after the abominable way he had treated her?_ Between the ghastly way he dismissed her upon his return from Vienna, feigning indifference after their dance, rejecting her heart, and letting her leave them in the middle of the night, he thought that it was a marvel that she had developed any kind of warm feelings for him in the first place.

But there was something else about her letter that was troubling him, she was under the impression that he would still marry Elsa. And more than that, she wished him well, _them_ well. The very thought made him sick to his stomach. Oh but his Maria was so gentle, so good, that even after everything he had put her through she still wanted him to be happy… even if it meant leaving him in the arms of another woman.

As he stared out into the river, he couldn't help but feel that just like the Salzach River lost water to the Danube, he was losing his heart as it traveled on an unknown train across Europe along with the woman he loved.

 _When you left, I lost a part of me, it's still so hard to believe_

 _I lost a part of me when you left can't you see_

 _Come back baby please_

 _Cause we belong together_


	5. Chapter 5

Two days passed, then five, then ten, and he had still not heard from the Reverend Mother who had promised to telephone him the moment she received word from Maria. He had gotten into the habit of calling the Abbey every evening just in case, on the very off chance, Maria _had_ sent word, and Mother Superior had simply forgotten to let him know. Every evening a very annoyed Sister Berthe would patch him through to the Reverend Mother who would simply tell him the Abbey had not received word from Maria but that when they heard from her, so would he.

On the twelfth day he was started to get seriously worried for Maria's wellbeing. _What if she was sick, or injured, or… worse. On the other hand, what if was just simply moving on with her life and had found someone else._ His blood turned cold at the very thought. At this rate he was sorely tempted to ignore the Reverend Mother's advice to let her be, call up every one of the very powerful people that owed him a favour, and track her down like his life depended on, because in a way, it did.

Life at the villa had been quite miserable and quite lonely. The children, of course, had been devastated when he had returned home that night without their Fraulein. He knew Liesl most of all was missing her confidant and friend that she had found in her governess. He had known that some nights after the younger ones were put to bed, Maria would invite Liesl back into her room to have a more "grown-up" discussion about all the things a teenager girl needed to talk about. He knew that Liesl had found comfort, and safety, and happiness in her late-night talks with Maria. He could relate.

Sometime after Maria had reunited him with his children, their nightly recaps about the children's day and progress seemed to have shifted from an employer and employee debrief, to a simple conversation between friends. They would talk for hours, much to the Baroness' displeasure, about nothing and everything. He confided in her about his worries for Austria's independence, and she shared with him bits of her wicked childhood. He realized that it was through these conversations that they had begun to fall in love with each other. The past days had been filled but nothing but regret from him. He could recall almost every single conversation they had shared together and kicked himself for not having had the courage to talk to her about what was happening between him. _No more of this,_ he thought.

Decidedly, he reached for the phone, intending to call his solicitor and begin his search for her. Just as he was about to pick it up, the suddenly started to ring. His eyes widened, and he could have sworn his heart stopped. Since Max had returned, no one had called the villa in days. It had to be the Abbey. Anxiously, he picked up the phone, "Hello?" he answered almost breathless. Only when he recognized the voice on the other end did he allow himself to breathe.

"Ah Captain Von Trapp it seems like you won't have to telephone the Abbey this evening" the Reverend Mother said light heartedly, her tone immediately giving away the fact that Maria had been in touch.

Gripping the phone with a newfound strength, he fired off his questions without so much as a breath in between, "Is it Maria? You've heard from her? Is she okay? Where is she?"

On the other end the Reverend Mother was wearing a knowing grin. "Would you like to come to the Abbey, Captain? Perhaps we could have a better conversation in person?" she ventured.

Georg shook his head emphatically, "Please, Mother, just… tell me. I need to know. I don't think I can wait any longer".

"Very well. As promised, Maria has sent word. We received her letter only half an hour ago. I can assure you she's perfectly safe, and well"

Georg sighed with relief that Maria was okay and that she was safe. He waited for Mother Superior to elaborate, and when she didn't volunteer any new information he clenched his fist in frustration. "But _where_ is she Reverend Mother?" he asked desperately.

"Paris" she answered simply, not wanting to divulge too much information right away.

"Paris?" he repeated, somewhat dumbfounded. Of all the places Georg had considered that Maria might be, not once had he considered Paris. But as he thought about The City of Light, he could suddenly think of no better place, other than their beloved homeland of course, for his Maria to be in. She _was_ light. She exuded it in everything she did, everything she said, everything she _sang_. In fact when he thought of her now, all he could see was light and love.

The Reverend Mother gave the Captain a moment to let the news sink in before continuing. "Yes, it seems she has obtained a position as a seamstress in the city, and even acquired a new place of residence as well"

Quickly, Georg snapped back to attention, "Do you have the address?" he rummaged around his desk for a piece of parchment and a pen, getting ready to take it down.

He was met with more silence and suddenly got the feeling there was something the Reverend Mother wasn't letting on. "Reverend Mother? Maria's address?" he prodded.

"Captain," she began, trying to tread very lightly, "from Maria's letter, it seems that she is only just beginning to settle into the new life that she's creating for herself. She has one of the kindest souls and biggest hearts, we've ever encountered here at the Abbey, but she's had a very hard life". She wouldn't be able to see through the telephone, but on the other end, the Captain had nodded sadly, his heart aching over the pain Maria had gone through as a child.

Maria had told him about how her parents had died, and she had been sent to live with a distant uncle who abused her emotionally and physically before abandoning her at the Abbey gates. He remembered holding her to him as she cried one night and swearing to himself that he would always protect her. Now, he scoffed at the promise he had broken, having caused her pain himself. _But what did this have to do with Paris? Had her uncle found her? Surely he remembered Maria telling him that he had died a few years ago._ Before he could ask, the Reverend Mother spoke again.

"Maria has no one in the world outside of this Abbey, Sir, and I feel responsible for ensuring her safety, and happiness. It concerns me that Maria felt so out of place in your home that she felt she had to flee, despite her obvious love for your children. Would you take her away from her new life in France only to have her return to her post as your governess… or perhaps… something else?", she asked delicately, her voice laced with a protective yet disapproving, suggestive tone. "If you are to go to her in Paris, I want you to be sure Captain that it is what would be best for Maria. I know it probably not my place to say so, but it was quite obvious to me that Maria has fallen in love with you" she said frankly. "It just wouldn't be fair to disrupt her new life and ask her to return here only to live a life of… uncertainty"

She knew that the Captain had admitted to her that he was in love with Maria and it was also clear that he cared a great deal for her. But she also had some knowledge of how the Austrian aristocracy worked. Sometimes love wasn't enough, and she wouldn't allow Maria to be brought back to Austria only to become someone's plaything on the side.

Georg grimaced at what the Reverend Mother was trying to get at. He was trying very hard not to be offended by what she was insinuating. He knew she was the only mother figure Maria had and respected the role that came with it. After all, Agathe's mother had been severely more suspicious of his intentions when he sought permission to court her daughter. The very idea of Maria resuming her post as his children's governess, and taking as his mistress, loving her in secret at night, only to treat her with cold disregard during the day, made him positively ill. Initially he hadn't wanted to reveal the extent of his feelings for Maria, wanting the chance to talk to Maria herself first, but at this point he would tell the Reverend Mother anything she wanted to know if that meant finding out where Maria was.

"Reverend Mother, I have every intention of marrying Maria, if she'll have me. I would never dream of taking a mistress, let alone making Maria one. I don't care about Maria's past, or of anyone's opinion of her other than those of my children, who simply adore her. I will honour, respect, and cherish her until I take my very last breath, and I only want the opportunity to tell her just how in love with her I am. Please, tell me where she is" he begged of her.

Satisfied with what she had heard, the Reverend Mother proceeded to give him the address of Maria's new place of work, as well as her apartment number. With a parting phrase that left Georg feeling a mixture of comfort, guilt, and determination, the Reverend Mother bid him good luck and good evening, "I believe I was right in telling Maria that you are a fine and brave man, Captain Von Trapp. God be with you".

XX

After a full day's work, Maria poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the small sofa in her new apartment. Looking around, she let a soft sigh and clutched the warm cup close to her chest. The place wasn't much, but it was enough because it was hers. She had moved in on her second day in Paris after securing a job at a local shop in the city, not too far away. Looking back, she wasn't sure what made her decided on Paris. She only remembered wanting to get far away from Austria, far away from _him_. The very thought of the Captain made her smile sadly as she gave hew tea a soft blow, trying to cool the hot liquid.

The Captain never needed to ask how she liked her tea, she recalled fondly. Somehow by their third meeting in his office, he had already had a cup of tea with exactly three sugars poured and waiting for her at his desk. It was little things like that, that had made her fall in love with him. She cherished those evenings spent in his study discussing the children they both loved, the country they were both devoted to, and the very different but also somewhat similar lives they had lived. On one particular night after discussing the impending Anschluss, she had confided in him, all the terribly wicked secrets of her childhood and he had held her in his arms until the sun rose the next morning.

The memory brought tears to her eyes and she struggled to hold them in. _She would not cry any more tears, not for him_ , she told herself. She had been in Paris almost a fortnight now, and she was adjusting as best she could. Her maternal grandmother had been born and raised in Alsace and had taught her the basics before her uncle had cut off all contact between the two. She was picking up the language rather quickly and finding her work to be a distraction enough to take her mind off her broken heart. The shop owner had even arranged for her to move into this apartment. Yes, everything was going _just fine_ for her… except for the fact that she missed him rather terribly. She wondered if she would ever get over the gaping hole in her heart that he had left.

In the twelve days she had been in Paris she had been asked out on more dates than she had in her entire life, and yet she had turned every single man down. Even though she felt hallow inside she had no desire to go out and fill the hole that the Captain had left her with. She couldn't imagine feeling the way she felt about the Captain, for anyone else, ever. _Perhaps one day_ she thought fleetingly. But right now, in this moment her heart simply ached for _him_.

 _Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

 _Who's gonna talk to me til the sun comes up_

 _Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better_

 _We belong together_


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Georg left his office, he had ended his call with the Reverend Mother, arranged an over-night ticket to Paris, and instructed his solicitor to book him a hotel room anywhere close to Maria's place of work. Satisfied with his decisions, he left to go find Max.

His first thought was to head towards the dining room, where his charming sponge of a friend was always finding something to eat and or drink in his house. Of course, he was forced to re-route his path when he heard his children singing in the parlour. They were singing the words to that song he had run in on all of them singing the night of the thunderstorm, the night when he had seen Maria in nothing but that hideous nightgown from the Abbey. He smiled remembering the adorable and innocent way she had held her overcoat tightly against her nightgown trying to conceal her body from his gaze. His children's voices were as sweet as ever, but yet, they were oh so sad as well. He wasn't at all surprised to find Max sitting on the couch exploiting, er, listening to his children's melodious voices.

Max greeted him joyfully, "Ah, Georg. We just practicing for the festival".

Georg shot his best friend his best "captain" glare and then softened his features as he greeted his children and embraced the littlest ones who had come flying into his arms.

"We miss Fraulein Maria, father" Marta whimpered in his ear.

His heart clenched. The children had been beside themselves since he had returned without her. Her letter had brought them some comfort, and they certainly weren't angry with her, but they felt her absence like a hole in their hearts every day that she wasn't here with them.

"I, uh, I know sweetheart" he said as he put his girls back on their feet and ushered them to have a seat next to their Uncle Max. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you all about… you too Max". He was trying desperately to ignore the way the impresario was grinning ear to ear, already having an inkling of where this delightful little discussion was heading.

Liesl came to stand next to her father wearing a hopeful expression, "What is it father? Is Fraulein Maria coming back?" she asked hopefully.

Slowly he addressed the room, "Well, um I don't know exactly. I hope so. But, uh, that's why I need to go out of town for a couple of days and leave you children in the very capable hands of your Uncle Max and Frau Schmidt".

At this his children perked up, and he heard Louisa ask "Are you going to see her father? Where is she? Can we come with you?" a chorus of pleas and excitement followed.

When the Reverend Mother had informed him that Maria was in Paris, he had actually considered the merits of bringing his brood with him. She might be more inclined to hear him out if he brought along the children to see her, and he knew that he wasn't the only one missing her terribly. In the end he decided against the idea. He needed to talk to Maria alone, without the influence of his children. It wasn't fair to use them against her, and he wanted her to come home because she wanted to be with him too, not just because she missed the children. In the back of his mind he also considered how much worse it would be for his children if he brought them to Paris with him only to have to return home without her if he didn't get the outcome he so desperately wanted.

He did his best to mask his fear and turned back to his children, "Yes, the Reverend Mother from Nonnberg Abbey recently shared Maria's new address with me and yes, I am going to go to her. But no, children, you can't come with me, I'm sorry" he said gently but firmly. At his children's long faces he looked at his watch. "If you'd like, my train isn't leaving for another couple of hours. Perhaps you can all write her some letters or draw her a picture" he glanced at his youngest, "for me to take to her". At his suggestion, the children's faces brightened measurably, and they all scurried off to find pencils and papers, or in Gretl's case some markers.

Left alone with Max, Georg had another terrible sense of déjà vu wash over him as he uncomfortably took a seat across from his friend and waited for him to say something.

But the impresario surprised them both by saying nothing and allowing a few moments of silence to pass between them before finally nodding towards his friend, "So you're really going to go after the governess Georg?"

Georg steeled himself up, not sure he was going to like where Max was heading, "Of course".

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through for someone you don't love" he prodded, throwing Georg's earlier words back in his face as he stroked his moustache.

Georg sighed audibly and got up to pour himself a drink from the cart across the room, "you and I both know that I do, love her, I mean". ' _Now I just need to convince Maria of the_ fact', he thought to himself. Turning to offer Max a glass of his own, he asked "you wouldn't mind looking after the children from a few days, would you? I could call my sister but I don't think she would arrive in time".

Quickly, Max put up his hand, "as much as I would love to see Hede, there's no need for that Georg. I would be happy to look after the children" with another thought his genuine smile grew gleeful, "and of course, it will give us loads of time to practise for-"

"Max!" Georg groaned before placing his now empty drink on the cart. Looking at his watch he headed towards the door, "well, I better go and pack a bag, and then retrieve the children's letters. I need to uh, make a stop in town before heading to the train" he said evasively before walking away without waiting for a reply.

The giddy impresario was left sitting alone in the parlour pondering the only reason he could think pressing enough for Georg to stop in town before seeing Maria, and also of the many, _many,_ hours he would have to get the children ready for the festival.

As Georg walked into his master bedroom, he stood at the door and looked around. Getting ahead of himself, he momentarily let his imagination run wild as he pictured what the room might look like with a woman's touch, _Maria's_ touch. He had moved his family into the villa shortly after Agathe's passing, unable to cope with the memories in their former estate, and not willing to sleep in the same bed without here there. When he had had his rooms decorated he had instructed the designer to stick to a dark palette with only the bare necessities. Looking at what he now realized was only a shell of a room, he imagined how Maria might brighten up the space with colour and flowers, how he longed to carry her over the threshold into their marital bed, how at peace he would feel waking up in this room with her by his side.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there when his children's voices from down the hall startled him from his daydream. Shaking he head, he willed himself to clear his mind as he hastily stalked to his wardrobe and began throwing shirts and suits into an empty luggage.

Sometime later he heard a knock at his door. Knowing it was probably one of the children he called out from where he was standing, "come in".

Expectantly, Liesl entered holding a stack of letters in her hands. "Father, we have our letters for you to take to Fraulein Maria" she said, entering her father's room and handing him the small pile. She was surprised when he didn't throw them into his luggage but rather placed him in a pocket on the side of his jacket, close to his heart. "We promise we'll be good for Uncle Max and Frau Schmidt too".

Georg smiled fondly at his eldest and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "I have no doubts that you will sweetheart" he said sincerely before a wave a guilt crossed his face. Sheepishly he fiddled with his tie and cleared his throat. "Um, Liesl, is I mean, are you all, er, okay with me leaving?" he asked shyly, hoping she would understand what he was really trying to ask. While he knew Marta and Gretl had very little to no memories of Agathe, he wondered how his older children would feel about him chasing after Maria. Since she had left them, he had made little effort to hide his affections for their Fraulein. Even though he was sure they didn't know of his intentions to marry her, he knew that his children, in particular the older ones, weren't quite so oblivious to his feelings. Admittedly, on some level he wanted their blessing to pursue a relationship with her.

Liesl looked up at her father with a knowing smile. "We're more than okay father" she said honestly. "In fact we're delighted". At her father's skeptical glance she decided to continue. "Father, if you love Fraulein Maria it doesn't mean you loved Mother any less".

Georg's jaw dropped a little at his sixteen-year-old daughter's candid wisdom. Maria was right, she was blossoming into a lovely young lady before his very eyes. For all that he wanted to say to his eldest, all that seemed to come out was "thank you Liesl".

With that father and daughter walked down the hall together. Stopping in the children's nursery to hug each and every one of his seven little loves, they made him promise to make sure that their Fraulein was alright, and to bring her home with him if possible. It was a promise that he was only too happy to make.

After leaving a set of instructions with Frau Schmidt, he asked Franz to bring the car around before stepping out into the cool evening and heading starting his journey towards his beloved.

XX

The next morning Maria woke up feeling rather sore and out of place. Blinking the sleep away, she realized that she had fallen asleep curled up on her small couch. With a sigh, she kicked away the blanket and slowly sat up. It had been happening more and more these days. Since leaving the villa, she had been having a hard time sleeping in general, let alone in her new bed. It somehow felt emptier and more lonesome to crawl into bed after a day's work without having one of her late-night discussions with the Captain. And when she did manage to get a few uninterrupted hours of sleep here and there, her dreams would be plagued with images of the Captain. Sometimes they would be memories, and sometimes her wildest fantasies would come to life, teasing her with images of what might have been.

No matter how hard she had willed her brain to think about anything other than _him_ , he seemed to be the _only_ thing her mind saw when she closed her eyes. On her first few nights in Paris she had passed the night tossing and turning in bed, crying over her broken heart and trying to convince herself that in the morning she would turn the page and move on with her life. But every morning as sure as the sun would rise, memories from her time at 53 Aigen would flood her mind and cloud her puffy, red eyes.

Now, nearly two weeks later she was sure she had no tears left to cry, and instead her body moved as if on auto-pilot. Standing up, she blindly followed her feet, washing her face, brushing her teeth, changing for the day, and packing a small lunch to bring with her to work. Half an hour later she found herself walking in the direction of the popular clothier she now worked at, basking in the warmth of the shining sun.

Upon entering the shop she nodded towards the older woman behind the counter. "Good morning Clara" she greeted as she walked into the shop, letting the door close swiftly behind her.

The elderly shop-owner smiled softly at her newest employee, noticing that she was looking slightly better than she had when she first appeared at her doorstep asking for a job. Even though Clara hadn't been looking to hire any new employees when Maria had arrived, she saw an air of sadness in her eyes, sensed that for whatever reason this young lady seemed desperate for start and could tell that this young lady was worth taking a chance on. The next day she was proved correct when Maria had arrived on time and eager to help in any way possible. Clara had been pleasantly surprised by the girl's abilities to not only mend but also make clothes. "Good morning, dear" she replied. "I hope you had a good night's rest, we have a busy day ahead of us and Lena is not expected in until later this afternoon" she called out to Maria who had gone into the back to put away her things.

With a nod and a forced smile, Maria took a seat at her work bench and began mending. She hadn't told Clara much about her time before Paris, just telling the woman that she had needed a change in her life. But Maria had quickly come to realize that her new boss was a caring but nosy woman, refusing to be satisfied with Maria's vague answers about her life, and encouraging the other seamstress, Lena, to pester her with questions of her own. Eventually, Maria had given into their relentless nosiness and had told them a very brief and short story of how she had fallen in love with a man who was out of her league, one who didn't return her feelings and had fled to Paris hoping for a fresh start. After that she had to firmly but kindly insist that while she had had her heart broken, she absolutely _did not_ want to discuss it any further. Luckily, the two had picked up on her unusually harsh tone and had dropped the matter for the time being.

Throughout the morning, Maria was kept rather busy. Clara hadn't been lying when she had told her it was going to be a busy day. But one of the great things about her new job was that the days seemed to pass quickly. Between seeing to the customers and tending to the garments at her station, Maria had a lot to distract her from her own thoughts. The morning had gone by rather quickly, and when Maria heard the bell about the door chime, alerting her to a customer in the shop, she was pleasantly surprised to discover it was already the mid-afternoon.

Walking to the front of the store, she felt herself tense momentarily. "Bonjour, Monsieur Beaumont" she greeted, politely nodding towards the gentleman who had just entered her shop.

The man removed his cap revealing his thick, windblown, blond hair and shining green eyes, and smiled brightly at her, "Maria, how many times must I tell you to call me Louis" he said, giving her a small wink and basking in the flush of red that flooded her cheeks.

XX

Georg got off the train and immediately hopped into a waiting town-car, giving the driver the address of the hotel his solicitor had booked for him. Once he was satisfied that the car was moving in the right direction, he allowed himself to lean back against the warm leather seat and close his eyes. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep on the train. His mind was working overtime conjuring up images of Maria, what she might be wearing when he saw her, how she beautiful she looked when she was running around with his children, how heartbroken she had been when he found her retreating from his study. She was all he could think about, and the knowledge that as the minutes passed by, he was that much closer to seeing her again left him feeling dizzy with excitement, and perhaps also with exhaustion and nerves.

The last two weeks had been some of the longest days of his life. He hadn't been sleeping or eating well, too caught up in his worries, guilt, and love to even consider taking care of himself. But now he was _here_. In Paris. On his way to _her_. And his heart ached just a little less, knowing she was close by. He had spent the majority of the train ride going over what he wanted to say to her, how he wanted to sink to his knees and beg her for another chance, how he wanted to profess his ever-lasting love for her and sweep her into his arms, how he wanted to feel her kiss on his lips. There was something about this woman that made him feel like he was coming apart at the seams, and she was the only one who could hold him together. Feeling the sun shining down on his face through the car window, he smiled, thinking briefly that maybe God was on his side today.

Feeling around in his jacket for the children's letters and pictures, he clutched the packets, gathering strength from their presence. Hearing the driver announce their arrival, he pulled himself from his thoughts and quickly paid the man. He had thought about going to find Maria immediately, but had decided that he should at least change and freshen up, lest he scare her away with his declarations of love accompanied by his dishevelled appearance.

With his bag in one hand he made his way into the hotel murmuring softly to no one but himself, thinking of nothing but Maria, _"soon, my love"_ he whispered into the inviting Parisian air.

 _I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind_

 _I only think of you_

 _And it's breaking my heart_

 _I'm tryna keep it together but I'm falling apart_


	7. Chapter 7

Standing behind the shop's counter, Maria absently tugged at her dress which suddenly felt too tight despite the weight she had lost since she had departed the villa. She hadn't missed the way Monsieur Beaumont, _Louis_ , she thought dryly, had looked her up and down appreciatively taking in her figure upon walking into the shop. It made her feel self-conscious, especially now that she _felt_ more like a woman and less like a girl since realizing her capacity to love.

Louis had been coming into the shop every day for the past week, bringing some garment or another as an excuse to drop in and see her. He had asked her to dinner on her fourth day in the city, and every day after that. He was over six feet tall, and with his tanned skin, luscious hair, sparkling eyes, and a lean build, she was pretty sure that he was the kind of man women threw themselves at. A small smile graced her face as she thought of Liesl mooning of the man in front of her despite him being far too old for her, estimating that he only a few years older than Maria herself.

Unfortunately, Louis mistook her wistful smile as one meant for him and stepped closer to her. "You are as beautiful as ever _ma chérie_ " he crooned.

She glanced away, uncomfortable with hearing such a term of endearment from him, "Mr. Beaumont-"

"Louis" he interrupted "I insist. After all, the customer is always right" he threw her another playful wink before continuing. "Anyways, I brought in another pair of trousers, I was hoping you could hem for me".

Silently relieved he hadn't yet asked her out again, Maria shook her head, a genuine smile appearing this time. He _was_ a nice man after all, and she knew that any other woman would kill to be on the receiving end of his flirtations, she just wasn't sure she was ready yet. "Another one, _Louis_?" she acquiesced, pointedly using his first name. "Surely, I would think you've run out clothes to bring in by this point!" she joked.

"I can't help it" he answered with a brilliant smile, pleased to hear his name from her lips, "you do such a fine job, that I think at this rate, I'll come straight to you the next time I need another suit made" he gestured to the fine tailored suit he was currently dawning.

During his visits, Maria had learned that not only was he considered to be extraordinarily handsome, but that he was also a prominent Parisian banker, making him one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Paris.

"Oh I don't know that I could ever craft something as fine as the suits you're used to" Maria answered modestly, as she took the trousers from him and went to place them on her work bench. When she returned she looked around for pen, "it should be ready for you in a few days, along with the shirts you dropped off yesterday" she said, handing him his receipt, hoping he would let her get back to her little work corner.

Unfortunately for her, he didn't move and instead pulled something out from behind his back, "that's not all I have for you, Maria" he said presenting her with a single red rose.

Stunned, Maria blushed furiously, "oh, um, that's…" she stammered. "You didn't need to do that" she eventually said, making no move to take the flower from him.

Louis appeared to be oblivious to her discomfort and held it out for her to take, "please. A woman like you shouldn't have to go a day in her life without receiving the most beautiful things. Perhaps you could return the favour by joining me for a meal this evening" he said suggestively, taking a few steps in her direction.

Maria felt her chest tighten, he was suddenly so close. She didn't want to hurt him, but she also had no desire to court him when she still felt so strongly about her Captain.. "Louis, I told you I-I can't" she said simply.

She could practically feel the rebuttal on his lips but was thankfully saved when Clara appeared at her side. "Oh, Maria, I was wondering who you were talking to" she said was an air of false cheer, knowing full well that this was one of the may gentlemen clients who fancied her newest hire. "is everything to your satisfaction Monsieur Beaumont?" she asked politely.

Disgruntled by the interruption, Louis ran a hand through his generous amount of hair, "Well, Madame, it could be better if you could help convince this beautiful young lady to accompany me to dinner" he said with only an ounce of humour in his voice.

"Oh come now, I can't make Maria do anything she doesn't want to young man… and neither can you" she added pointedly.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be getting a date with Maria today, Louis put up his hands in a sign of defeat "Very well, but I will keep trying Maria. At least take the rose, _please_ ".

Unbale to find it in her heart to protest, Maria moved to graciously accept the flower and was taken back when he took advantage of their proximity to grasp her hand and place a hot kiss to it before letting her go and moving towards the door.

Pleased with himself, he had only barely noticed when he bumped into a slightly older looker gentleman who was entering the store while he was on his way out. Offering a half-hearted apology over his shoulder he gave Maria one last wink before heading back towards the bank.

Maria had stood dumbfounded for a moment before Clara's voice caught her attention and she turned around to face her boss. "Maria, I need to run an errand, can you tend to the store for a while? Lena will be here shortly to take over".

"Erm, of course Clara" she said, not realizing she was still holding Louis' rose despite quickly rubbing the back of the hand Louis had kissed against her apron.

"Wonderful. Thank you dear, I'll just go get my coat. Oh! I think there's another customer waiting, do you mind?" she asked before walking to back room.

Maria, suddenly feeling rather dizzy turned back around to the front of the shop and gasped. "Captain".

XX

After he had showered, shaved, and changed his suit, Georg had left the hotel and began in the direction of the clothier he had been told that Maria was working at. On impulse he stopped at a vendor on his way and had the young florist search her entire stall to find him a bouquet of lavender and edelweiss. Feeling better than he had in days, he turned the corner and saw the sign for the shop he was looking for staring back at him just across the street.

Taking a deep breath, he began to meander his way through the crowd until he was standing just outside the clothier. Looking through the large window, his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Standing there writing something down on a piece of paper, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Under her work apron she was wearing a yellow day dress that complimented her hair and made the sun appear dull in comparison. He immediately noticed that she looked too thin, and there were distinct circles under her eyes. It was clear that she had been eating and sleeping no more than he had, and he felt a pang of guilt in his gut knowing that he was the cause of her suffering. Still, he forced himself to gather up every ounce of courage he had and reached for the door.

But just when he had convinced himself that he could fix this, that he could make her happy, his heart dropped down to the pit of his stomach as he watched a young man present her with a single rose and place a kiss to her hand. If he hadn't been too preoccupied watching this cad place his lips on Maria's hand he might have noticed the look of horror and mild disgust that spread across her face. But he didn't. All he saw was the man's smug look on his face as he winked at Maria and made his way towards exit.

Standing at the doorway, suddenly unsure of his welcome, Georg barely noticed when the young man bumped into him on his way out. In that moment he wanted to throw the bouquet he was holding at the younger man's head in anger. He was angry with this Casanova for daring to make a move on Maria, but most of all he was angry at himself. _How could he have been so stupid? Was he too late? He had made a mess of everything._

With the smallest of steps, Georg mustered all the strength he could and moved further into the shop. He watched as Maria turned her back to speak with the elderly lady who had appeared from the back. While he couldn't hear what they were saying, he could definitely make out Maria's sweet voice. _Oh, her voice._ He had yearned to hear her voice for days now. God knows he had dreamt of it in his most private daydreams, while she sang with the children, or whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and even in the throes of passion in the bed he longed to share with her.

As he slowly approached the counter, he heard the older woman say to Maria, "Oh! I think there's another customer waiting, do you mind?". Bracing himself for the moment he had been waiting for, he willed Maria to turn around but was still terribly unprepared for all the emotions he felt upon hearing a single word leave her sweet lips.

"Captain."

She sounded shocked, to say the least. But her eyes, oh, her eyes shone with the shyest hint of love. Or maybe it was just his own wishful thinking. On his part, Georg felt as if his heart was doubling by the second as he continued to stare at the woman who held his affections. He felt racked with guilt as he noticed the vulnerable fear in her face. He felt excitement over seeing her for the first time in days. He felt joy and relief knowing that she was safe. And finally he felt dejection as he noticed she was still clutching that damned rose.

"Maria" he finally said, daring to take another couple of steps, longing to be as close to her as possible.

Unable to stop from glancing back down to the burst of red between her delicate fingers, he sheepishly corrected himself, "er, Fraulein, um, hello. I was hoping I'd find you here".

XX

Maria felt as though all the air had been stolen from her body as she blinked rapidly, unsure if this was real or if she was dreaming of him again. Taking in his smoothed back hair, and his dangerously blue eyes, she realized that he was even more handsome than she remembered, if that was even possible. In that moment it didn't matter that he had hurt her, or that he didn't return her deep feelings. All that mattered was that he was here, standing in front her, saying her name. Oh she could have swooned right then and there. She truly had missed him terribly. Before she could stop her body from running into his arms, she caught his eyes flickering down to the rose that Louis had given to her. _Louis! Oh no! How long had the Captain been in the shop? Had he seen Louis flirting with her?_ The worries were racing through her head so quickly that she almost missed him say 'hello'.

"Ca-Captain. What are you doing here?" she managed to stammer as she moved from the behind the counter.

Before she could hear his answer, she felt Clara place a hand on her shoulder. "Alright dear, I'm stepping out. Oh!" she exclaimed, noticing the Captain's presence. She could tell immediately that this man, unlike the others, was not a Parisian. She took a moment to look the man up and down, taking in everything from his strong build to the piercing blue eyes that he hadn't taken off of Maria. Even the dark bags that were forming under his eyes could not take away from the handsomeness of this man. No, she was certain he was not from around here. He looked much too formidable, noble, and much too _in love_ to be just another French-man determined to get Maria into his bed.

Noticing the small bouquet of edelweiss he was holding he realized that he was probably from Maria's homeland. Perhaps, even _the_ man the poor girl had been heartbroken over. "Goodness _another_ gentlemen caller Maria?" she teased, "People might start to get the wrong idea about my shop" she winked.

Maria blushed furiously at the comment. Despite knowing that Clara was only joking, she wasn't used to the male attention she had been receiving since arriving in Paris, and moreover she wasn't sure she wanted the Captain to know about it either. Daring herself to meet the Captain's gaze she saw a flash of… was it _jealousy_ … cross his face upon hearing Clara go on and on about all the "handsome fellows wanting to court Maria".

Maria had to admit, there were quite a few gentlemen who had asked to take her out, but she hadn't even hesitated in declining. As she felt her broken heart throb in her chest, she briefly thought that perhaps she shouldn't have turned them down so quickly. Maybe it would have helped her move on from the man in front of her, who clearly didn't want her for himself. And yet, as she once again felt their eyes meet, she felt all thoughts melt away. She knew she could never court another man, because she _loved him_. Just as she felt a fresh bout of tears threaten to fall, she heard Clara call her name.

"Maria? Maria? Would you like me to stay dear?" The woman had thought that it would be best to give these two a moment to themselves, but now looking over at Maria she wasn't so sure. The young woman looked way out of her element.

Maria was quick to reassure her boss, "Oh, no Clara. You go on. I'll be just fine" she lied. She didn't think she would ever be fine again. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Georg's face fall yet again to the rose she was for some reason still clutching. "But, um, maybe you could take this" she begged Clara with her eyes as she thrust the flower into her hands, "for your potpourri".

Clara wasn't exactly shocked by the sudden request. She could tell Maria wasn't interested in Louis' advances, and she had talked to Maria often about how much she loved to make potpourri. Besides, it didn't look like Maria would be without flowers for long. "That would be lovely, thank you dearie. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm off to the market" she said cheerfully as she moved passed the daunting man and left her shop.

Turning her head back to the Captain, Maria offered him a small smile, "I should have introduced you, I'm sorry. That was Clara my new employer".

Georg's eyes widened, "Maria you are _not_ the one who should be apologizing here. I'm the one who needs to, um" suddenly, he didn't know where to begin. All the speeches he had prepared on his mind seemed to have vanished, leaving him standing here before this beautiful woman speechless. _Did she even want to hear what he had to say?_ he wondered.

So instead, he held up the bouquet he was holding, "Forgive, I should have given you these when I walked in, but your hands were, er- full" he said, fighting the waves of jealousy he felt just picturing another man trying to woo his Maria. "Unless, of course I should just wait and give them to Clara for her potpurri instead?" he asked playfully, only a hint of seriousness in his voice.

But Maria was too transfixed on the beautiful flowers he was offering her to hear his teasing tone. "Oh, _no_! I… I.. I only gave it to her because, oh Captain, the rose… it's not what you think", she stammered nervously, suddenly afraid that the Captain would think she was now spoken for and walk out the door.

Despite Maria's reassuring words, Georg would not hear her worries and mistakenly decided that perhaps he was too late. "It's okay Maria" he said sadly, "You're, uh, a very beautiful woman, I should have known you would be swept up the minute I, er, let you go" he said his voice laced with self-loathing regret. "Maybe the Reverend Mother was right, I shouldn't have come here and disrupted your life again. I was wrong to assume that- that you might still… well, I do apologize" he handed her the flowers and then took a few steps back, as if getting ready to retreat.

Despite his deep baritone voice utterly captivating Maria, she was only able to hear a few choice words. _He called me by my first name again. He called me beautiful. The Revered Mother?_ She felt confused and dizzy.

She barely recognized this version of her Captain. The usually confident, arrogant, and well-spoken aristocrat seemed so meek and unsure of himself. She could tell he was desperately searching for the right words, and he was looking at her with a mixture of warmth and sadness. The night she had heard him tell Max that he didn't love her, she had been so sure that there was no future for them. But now for the first time since that night, she found herself questioning whether she made the right decision in leaving. ' _What had she done?'_ she asked herself as her mind flooded with memories of the time they had shared together over the summer.

No longer able to fight the tears she watched him about to turn for the door and called out in a panic, "Captain! No! Wait! Please. Why- why did you come here?". On one hand, she was tempted to just let him leave. How dare he just show up here, only to hand her some flowers and promptly walk away. Part of her wanted to throw him out and lock the door, but she knew if she did that, she would probably never see him again and she desperately needed to know why he had come looking for her. She gently placed her treasured bouquet on the counter before ripping off her apron, balling it up and throwing it forcefully to the side. Saring to move closer to him, she looked at him through her eyelashes, "please?" she whispered through her tears.

Georg exhaled slowly, this was not the place he imagined baring his soul to this woman, but then again nothing seemed to work out the way he planned when it came to her. He had wanted to take her for a walk by the river, or to a romantic restaurant, or lead her under the Eiffel tower before he finally confessed his feelings. But her seeing her looking up at him with wise eyes, hearing her whispered plea, and watching the tears fall slowly down her beautiful face, he knew he would never again be able to deny her anything, ever again.

"I came because… Well… you left Maria" he started simply, knowing that it was time to lay his feelings bare in front of her. He forced himself to carry on, knowing he may not get another chance. "You _left_ without hearing what I had to say and I desperately needed to apologize to you" he saw her about to protest and held up his hand, silently asking her not to interrupt. He didn't think he would be able to stop now. "I came to tell you how very sorry I am for those things you heard me say to Max in my study. I came to tell you that I meant none of it, that I'm a fool for not realizing how I felt sooner. I came to beg your forgiveness and ask for your love" he heard her gasp at his deliberate choice of words. "I know that I hurt you and I know I don't deserve another chance, but I came to ask you for one anyways".

He watched her closely and had to fight the urge to pull her into his arm and kiss her senseless. Instead he took a deep breath and reached for her hands, clutching them tightly. "Why did I come here Maria? Because I'm in love with you darling".

 _I'm feeling all out of my element_

 _Throwing things, cryin tryin to figure out where the hell I went wrong_

 _The pain reflected isn''t even half of what I'm feeling inside_

 _I need you back in my life_


	8. Chapter 8

_He watched her closely and had to fight the urge to pull her into his arm and kiss her senseless. Instead he took a deep breath and reached for her hands, clutching them tightly. "Why did I come here Maria? Because I'm in love with you darling"._

-X-

Maria could hardly breathe. Her senses were being overloaded by the sweetest sensations. He was holding her hands and saying the most wonderful things, she thought she might faint from the waves of emotion she was feeling. Her Captain had just told her that he was in love with her, _her_ of all people! Someone like him should be in love with someone like the Baroness. _The Baroness_. Her heart dropped as she released his hands and took a step backwards.

"But… but the Baroness. You're going to marry her"

Georg shook his head rapidly, desperate to touch her, he reached again for her hands and this time brought them to rest against his heart, "Maria, there isn't going to be any Baroness" _not the one you're thinking of anyways_ he added to himself. "How could I marry _her_ , when I'm so in love with _you_. I asked her to leave the morning after you left. She had a few _misconceptions_ about me, and I knew then that the charade had gone on long enough" he wisely decided to leave out the horrible things she had said about Maria and his affections for her.

"I should have ended things with her the minute I began to fall in love with you. I should have realized my feelings sooner my darling. I should have done a lot of things differently I'm so sorry. But she's gone now, and _you_ are all I see, _all I want_." He said honestly, squeezing her hands and willing her to understand that there only her for him.

She lost the will to fight him and crumbled into his chest, burying her face in the lapel of his coat, letting the tears fall freely. She shuddered and sighed when she felt the Captain caressing her arms and stroking her back, letting her cry in his arms. It had been a very long time since she had been held by anyone and in his embrace she felt safe, and even cared for. She had never dreamed that the Captain would one day be holding her and the knowledge of how warm and secure his body felt wrapped around her was all too much.

As he ran his arms up and down her back Maria was torn between how wonderful it felt to be held by him, and the terrible things she had overheard at Baroness Schrader's grand party. Maria closed her eyes as she recalled overhearing some of the guests at the party talking about how the Captain would use her body and then toss her aside when he was bored of her. She hadn't believed it then, and she didn't want to believe it now, especially when he had just told that he _loved_ her. But as if she were having an internal debate she reminded herself that she wasn't the type of girl that men like him loved for the long run.

After a minute or two had passed, Georg felt Maria tense up suddenly against his chest and his heart stopped when she untangled herself from his arms and took a step backwards, violently wiping away the tears. He had to fight every bone in his body to stop from reaching out to stroke her cheek and dry her tears himself before pulling her back against him.

Maria broke the silence, but refused to meet his gaze, whispering just loud enough for him to make out what she was saying. "Oh, but Captain, surely you can't mean all that. Perhaps, you just um, momentarily, erm, _want_ me. I'm just a common mountain girl. I'm sure you'll soon get over whatever infatuation you think you have for me, Sir. I am sorry about the Baroness but you'll find someone else more worthy of your love in no time I'm sure"

Georg felt his jaw drop at her words and was struggling not to feel hurt and insulted by her insinuation. He saw her move to turn away from him but his reflexes were faster and he gently grabbed her arms to hold her in place.

"How can you say that?" he said incredulously staring into her eyes with a fierce passion he hadn't felt in years. Then after a beat, his voice softened, "Of course I mean it when I tell you I love you darling. Maria… this is _not_ simply an infatuation, nor do I just _want_ you in my bed" he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. He watched her blush at the thought but continued speaking.

"You think _you're_ not worthy of _my_ love? Maria if there's anyone who should feel inferior here, it's me. I treated you appallingly the night of the party, and many times before that." He winced in recollection of how he had fired her that day by the lake. "After we danced I should have reassured you of my love, not waved you away like I did. My behaviour was inexcusable. And then I hurt you even more by saying things I absolutely did _not_ mean later that very same night."

He once again closed the distance between them and tucked a stray piece of her silky blonde hair behind her ear. Lifting her chin with a single finger, he looked into her bright blue eyes, "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love _you_. Not after everything that's happened. You're mistaken if you think I can simply walk away from you and find someone else to fill the void you've left in my heart. I don't want anyone else, ever. I just want you, always."

He watched her take her lower lip into her mouth, and he struggled to suppress a low groan. When he noticed a shred of uncertainty still present on her beautiful face, he knew then that simple words wouldn't be enough convince her.

Slowly, as if not to scare her, he lowered his hand from her cheek and gently guided her to him, holding her by the waist. He drew small circles with his thumbs on her hipbones while he searched her eyes for any signs of fear or even dissent. Thankfully he only found her wide eyes shining bright with anticipation. Her eyes then darted down to his lips, and that was all the permission he needed. He carefully placed one hand under her chin drawing her forward and laid a gentle but firm kiss on her lips, marvelling at how soft and warm her lips felt against his own. Determined to keep their first kiss chaste, he willed himself to pull away. Then, he watched as Maria's eyes slowly fluttered open as if she was being woken from a trance and she brought her fingertips to her lips.

"Oh my" he heard her murmur to herself before the most beautiful look of happiness and peace graced her face. Before he knew what was happening she was in his arms again and to his sheer elation she was the one pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Unable to hold back any longer, he licked at her lips and felt her gasp as she tentatively opened her mouth to him. In no time at all he felt her tongue meeting his stroke for stroke. Neither could say how long they stood there consumed with one another in a passionate embrace.

It was only when he heard the faint ding of the shop's bell ringing, alerting them that someone was entering the store, that he regrettably pulled back, forcing himself to put a respectable amount of distance between their bodies, but keeping hold of one of her hands.

Maria's chest was heaving from the delicious kisses she had just shared with her Captain. Once again she brought her fingers to her mouth trying to savour the feeling of his lips against hers. When she noticed a couple of elderly ladies browsing a few racks near the front of the shop, she immediately felt herself blush at the thought of someone witnessing their heated encounter.

Looking back at the Captain, her blush only deepened at his knowing and lopsided grin. A genuine smile spread across her face for the first time in what felt like weeks. She knew that there was still so much to say, but she definitely did not want to have this conversation at her work, in front of customers. Unbeknownst to her, the Captain was having similar thoughts.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked as he moved his thumb absently against the back of her hand.

Maria's heart raced. This felt so much better than all the times those other men had asked her out on a date. This felt… right. "Y-yes Captain. I would be honoured to join you for dinner" she said quietly.

"Georg" he corrected lovingly, trying to mask how elated he was that she had accepted his offer for dinner. "It's Georg, Maria" he said before placing a kiss to her hand. But then rather suddenly, he dropped her hand and took a small step back, recalling how the blond-haired Frenchman had also kissed Maria's hand earlier. He immediately regretted his abrupt actions when he saw the look of distress in Maria's eyes.

' _She knew it_ ' was all Maria thought as she watched the Captain recoil away from her. _She knew it was too good to be true._ She felt the all-too familiar tears threaten to spill over again, but then he surprised her by making no attempts to apologize for their display of passion. Instead he seemed to want forgiveness for something else.

"Maria, please forgive me" he started. "Perhaps I should have thought to ask you this before I…. well. Was, um, the man that was in here before me, the one who gave you the rose and… _kissed you_ ", he winced just at the thought, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "he's not… I mean are you and him… do you… am I…" he seemed unable to finish a thought.

Maria felt her heart swell at her Captain's nervousness. She had only ever seen him so distressed the night she had left, and knowing that _she_ , a lowly mountain girl, had the power to bring such a strong man to this state, warmed her to her very core. She shook her heard vehemently and briefly looked around the shop to make sure her customers were still occupied

"Captain.. er, Georg" she said, trying out his name, and loving the way it felt rolling off of her tongue. "Louis is just a customer here. Albeit a very persistent one. Some of the gentlemen who frequent Clara's shop have asked me to dinner a few times since I've started working here and he just doesn't seem to understand that I'm not interested in him" she noticed the way Georg seemed to relax before quietly adding, "or _anyone else_ for that matter".

Hearing this, Georg thought his heart would implode right then as there. Unable to find adequate words, he simply pulled her tightly against him. Then he chuckled, "I suppose I should count myself very lucky then, that you didn't turn _me_ down for a meal, Fraulein" he said playfully, using her title as a term of endearment. He stole a glance out the window and noticed a little café across the street.

"I should let you get back to work" he said sadly. "Perhaps, I'll go across the street and have a cup of tea while I wait for you to finish up". Glancing at his watch, he noticed that the afternoon had flown by and it was nearly early evening. His heart swelled as he heard her let out a soft laugh. _God he had missed that sound._

"Captain, you really don't need to wait for me. I can just meet you when I'm done here. I shouldn't be too long" It seemed so unnecessary for him to waste his valuable time at the café just to escort her to dinner. Although secretly, she loved that he had offered. No one had ever gone through any trouble for her before.

The shop's bell rung again, this time only to alert the couple that the ladies had left, seemingly unaffected by the lack of help they received in the store.

Alone again, Georg had no qualms about running his hand down her satiny cheek. "It's Georg. And no, darling. You see, it's been far too unbearable being separated from you these past twelve days. I made the terrible mistake of letting you leave that night and now I'm staying right across the street until you're finished. Then we'll walk to dinner _together_. Besides, I can't take the risk of you running away from me again" he added jokingly.

Surprisingly, the twinkle in Maria's eyes dimmed at the mention of being separated. "Captain, I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did. I should have listened to what you were trying to say that night. I feel awful for leaving without giving you a chance to a explain, and without saying goodbye to the children".

He gathered her back into his arms and pressed his cheek to her soft hair. "You have nothing to apologize for Maria. Except for maybe refusing to use my name… do you not like my given name darling" he asked cheekily. "But in all seriousness, the children aren't mad at you, in fact they've been worried about you. They got your letter and wrote you some of your own" he said removing the packets from his jacket pocket and placing them on the counter next to her bouquet of edelweiss.

"They love you Maria, and so do I". He kissed the top of her head and then, unable to help himself he placed another loving kiss on her lips. "Now I should get going before Clara comes back and yells at me for monopolizing all of your time. I'll be _right across the street_ when you're finished darling" he said pointedly, letting her know there was no way he would simply _meet her somewhere later_. He shook his head at the very thought.

Maria rolled her eyes, she had almost forgotten how stubborn her handsome Captain could be. She walked him to the door and couldn't resist teasing him. "Are you sure you're not just using this whole 'getting a cup of tea business' as an excuse to make sure you're around in case Louis or one of my many potential suitors comes back?" she asked playfully. But when his eyes darkened at the very mention, she decided that maybe that wasn't the best idea. As she was about to apologize, she felt him fuse his mouth against her in the most passionate kiss they had yet shared. She felt her body melt into his as his tongue explored her mouth only to pull away from her, leaving with an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Now, what was that you were saying about those potential suitors?" he asked with a smug grin, knowing the effect his kiss had had on her.

He was surprised however when she returned his kiss with one of her own, only gentler and more chaste this time. "There are none. There's only ever been you Georg", she affirmed, smiling at the way he lit up at her use of his first name.

' _Only him'_ , he had to admit he very much liked that thought. He gave her hand one final squeeze and was already one foot out the door when he heard her calling him. He thought maybe she wanted another kiss but raised his eyebrows when he noticed a look of determination on her face. It was clear she wanted to tell him something.

Nervously, she fiddled with her hands as she stammered out what she had been too embarrassed to say minutes earlier. "Wait, before you go… what you said earlier about Louis… ki-kissing me… I want you to know that… today was the first time he ever did that, and that well, no one else has ever, um, kissed me before. So, thank you for giving me such a wonderful first kiss".

He placed a hand over his heart and returned her warm smile, _God she was so adorable_. He had known that Maria was rather inexperienced with men, having spent the last few years locked up behind convent walls, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't spent many nights jealously wondering if Maria had ever been kissed by a man before. It touched him to his very core that she would allow him to be her first. _First and only, if he had anything to do about it_ he thought as he absently patted his pant pocket. Then, he gave Maria a loving glance and sly wink, "I'll see you in a little while my love" he said before turning to cross the street.

He couldn't have known, but perhaps he should have, that the night would not go as planned.

 _No matter what they say it's on forever_

 _It's our time right now more than ever_

 _To the death we are going it together_

 _You know we belong together_


	9. Chapter 9

Georg didn't mind waiting for Maria to finish work. Although it had been painful walking away from her back in the shop, a couple of hours apart didn't seem so bad when he considered that he had gone twelve whole days without being by her side. In fact, to him, it felt like he had been waiting for her for years. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _he would survive a couple of hours before hopefully making her his for the rest of their lives._

Glancing across the street, to make sure Maria wasn't standing nearby the window where she might see him, he carefully pulled out a black velvet box that he had been carrying on his person since he left Salzburg. Lifting open the lid, he took another quick look at the ring he had chosen for Maria and sent up a silent prayer that she would agree to become his wife. His _wife_. His heart simply soared at the very thought of getting the privilege of waking up with Maria in his arms for the rest of his life. Of course, there was the definite benefit of getting to make love to her and cherish her through the days _and nights_ , but he had meant it when he said he wanted more than just her body, he wanted all of her… _forever_.

Sighing, he slipped the box back into his pocket and took a long sip of tea. He had told her how he how he felt, but she had yet to describe her own feelings. Were they very much the same as his? _God, he could only hope they were._ Back in Salzburg, before that horrible night, he had been sure that Maria was in love with him. All the signs were there. From the way she looked at him, to the way her eyes seemed to brighten when he entered a room. And just now, she had let him hold her in his arms, and _she_ had even kissed _him_!

But still, a part of him was unsure of whether Maria's feeling ran as deep as love anymore, or if they ever really did. He was still worried that he had blown his chance with her the night of the party, and perhaps the hurt he had caused her, coupled with time and space, had caused her feelings to change since then.

He soon found himself lost in thoughts of self-doubt. _Why on earth would she agree to marry him_? Sure, he was well-off and hadn't lost too much of his looks with age, but he was an old man with seven children from a previous marriage, a man with an uncertain future under the impending Nazi regime. Was he being selfish in asking for her hand when she was so young, so good, so _beautiful_ that she could have her pick of men, men that might be able to give her a better life than he would be able to? Maybe she would be better off with the likes of Louis who could afford to whisk her around the world unattached to family or politics.

But all thoughts were interrupted when he saw Maria at the window sending him a small wave and warm smile. He gave her a loving wink and watched her return to work. Sighing, he knew that he at least had to let her know that he wanted to marry her, welcome more children with her, and celebrate all of life's ups and downs with her at his side. He would let her make her own decision, and he would respect whatever she decided, although the thought of having to walk away from her nearly killed him then and there.

Finishing his cup of tea, he decided to make use of the rest of his time. Maria would be likely be done any minute and he hadn't even had a chance to make dinner reservations yet. He had been so lost in his love for her that he had been simply staring across the street hoping to get a glimpse of her and thinking of all the ways he wanted to express his love.

Since he was fluent in French, he took it upon himself to strike up a conversation with the café's owner, asking him for restaurant recommendations and if he could possibly burrow the telephone. He wanted this night to go perfectly.

-X-

Across the street, Maria had not been having a very productive time herself. She could hardly believe how much had happened that day, let alone focus on her mending. She had stabbed herself with a needle more than a couple of times in the last ten minutes alone while she had been daydreaming about her Captain, _Georg_ , she reminded herself.

When she heard the doorbells chime, she was thrilled to discover that Clara was not only back, but she seemed to have bumped into Lena on her way to work as well. Lena had been able to take some well-deserved time off of work since Maria had arrived last week and had started to come into work later every day, seemingly only to keep Clara company in the evenings. With such a small shop, there really wasn't any need for three seamstresses, and Maria had found herself wondering in the last couple days why Clara had even hired her at all.

"Maria, dear! I didn't mean to leave you here by yourself for that long, my errands took my longer than I expected. But then… I suppose you weren't by yourself the whole time were you?" Clara asked with a knowing smile.

Maria blushed, forgetting that Clara had seen the Captain walk into the store earlier with a bunch of flowers. She was mortified however to discover that that wasn't what Clara had been referring to.

The elderly lady returned from the back room after putting away her and Lena's things. "I ran into a couple of my friends in town. They had come to the shop looking for me but instead found you and… that fine looking gentleman otherwise… occupied" she said with a wink, showing no signs of being irritated or put off by Maria's source of distraction.

Maria's hands flew to cover her burning cheeks, "Clara, I'm so sorry! I had no idea that the Captain would show up here, in _Paris_! And then he gave me some flowers and said such wonderful things and I had missed him so much and then well, I-I sort of lost track of the time. Oh I am sorry, I should have been paying better att-" she rambled.

"Hush dearie, I'm not upset. In fact, this is the happiest I've ever seen you. Am I right in assuming that man is from your homeland?" She asked suggestively, wanting to know whether she should be happy that Maria now looked so content, or worried because he was the one who drove her to Paris in the first place.

"Mmhm" Maria confirmed, smiling at the mention of her beloved Austria. She had missed more than just the Captain and his children since arriving in Paris. "That was Captain von Trapp, he is… er, well, he was my former employer when I was a governess for his children".

Suddenly, Lena piped in, clutching her heart. "Children? Oh, Maria… he's not… married is he?" a warry and concerned look etched across both of the older women's faces.

Maria's eyes widened at the implication and immediately began shaking her head. "Oh no, it wasn't like that. You see his wife tragically passed away four years ago and the family was in need of a governess, so the Reverend Mother sent to be of service". Maria watched her colleagues jaws drop at the mention of the Reverend Mother. She had forgotten that she hadn't told them she used to be a postulant and was suddenly aware of how much information she was revealing in the moment.

After briefly explaining how she had been training to become a nun, but realized that path wasn't right for her, she absently glanced at the bouquet of flowers sitting on her work bench. "…I didn't realize how much I missed him" she whispered aloud, although more to herself than anyone else.

While Clara still looked a little apprehensive about the whole situation, she remembered how in love the Captain had looked, gazing at Maria in her shop earlier that day and decided that if Maria was happy, that was all that mattered.

Lena on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled by Maria's love story and was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh Maria! Clara was telling me how handsome he is! How long is he staying in Paris? I can't believe he came all this way for you, how utterly romantic! Sometimes I think my husband wouldn't even realize if I went missing, let alone care enough to travel across Europe to find me!"

"I-I don't know how long he's staying" the knowledge that he would have to return back to Austria eventually was enough to break her heart all over again.

"So what happens now? Why aren't you with him? Is he still here?" Lena asked hurriedly firing off questions.

"Well, silly, I couldn't very well leave the shop unattended could I? Besides, I'm, um, having dinner with him tonight" she said shyly, as if still in disbelief that the Captain wanted to take _her_ to dinner.

The childish squeals that followed from both Lena and Clara were so loud it almost left Maria deaf. With a shake of her head, she disappeared to the back room to retrieve her things, hoping that she could leave now that they were both here.

When she returned, Clara was holding out the bouquet Georg had bought for her. "Don't forget these dearie. I have a feeling you won't be so quick to give these ones away" she teased with a wink.

"Do enjoy yourself tonight Maria, it's so good to see you smile" said Lena before adding, "make sure you _realllly_ make up for all that lost time" wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Maria.

Maria blushed and bid her coworkers a goodnight before exiting the shop and heading towards the café… towards her Captain

-X-

When he saw Maria crossing the street, Georg swore his heart skipped a beat. It was early evening and the warm glow of the sunset was hitting her face in the most gorgeous way. _God, she really did look like an angel_ he thought.

Throwing a few bills down on the table, Georg hurried out of the café to meet Maria on the street. She was clutching _his_ bouquet as if her life depended on it, and he felt a tug of love and possessiveness run through him. This felt so much better than when he had approached her shop only to find her holding another man's rose. Shaking his head, he willed himself to dispel of those thoughts. She was _his_ now. Or at least by the end of the night he hoped she would be.

As Maria approached him, he reached out to pull her into a warm embrace. It didn't matter to him that they were in the middle of the streets in Paris, he needed to touch her.

"I missed you" he heard her softly murmur against his chest as she tightened her arms around him.

"Oh my love, you have no idea how very much _I've_ missed _you_ " he said releasing her and playfully tapping her on the nose. Tucking her arm in his, unwilling to lose any physical contact, he began to steer them through the Parisian streets.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Georg broke the silence, "I've made us a reservation at a nearby restaurant". Noticing the worrisome look that crossed his love's face he quickly added, "don't worry, it's nothing terribly fancy darling. I thought you might enjoy dining outside this evening". He lifted his hand to point down the street. At the end of the narrow road they were strolling on, a charming open-air Parisian restaurant could be seen brightening the evening with its many twinkling lights.

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed. "It's lovely… Georg" she whispered, grateful that he was taking her to a place that hopefully didn't require more than one fork. She did miss the villa, specifically the children, but she had to admit that the aristocratic society and all its traditions intimidated her. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind before she started self-consciously tugging and smoothing her dress. It hadn't occurred to her to go home and change. She didn't want to waste a single moment when she could be spending time with her Captain. But now as she watched all kinds of beautiful women walking about with their dates into fancy restaurants or out of fancier cars, she was suddenly very aware of her rather plain attire.

Georg glance over at Maria, in fact, he had hardly taken his eyes off of her since she greeted him outside of the café. He swore he could look at her forever and it would never be enough. But his wishful thinking was interrupted when he noticed Maria gently pulling at her dress and running a hand over its non-existent creases. He had purposefully chosen a restaurant he knew she would feel comfortable in but as he followed her line of sight he sighed when he noticed men and women in extravagant evening wear starting their evenings. Even though he thought she was the most stunning creature to ever walk the earth, he surmised that she was feeling slightly out of place in her pretty yellow day dress.

He stopped them in their tracks, and turned to her, lifting her chin with his hand. Looking into her deep blue eyes with his own he simply said, "you're so beautiful Maria", before leaning into to place a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips.

Her lips lingered on his as he pulled away to see her eyes closed in contentment. He himself didn't think it was possible to feel any happier than he did in that moment. But then she took him by surprise.

Timidly, Maria cupped his cheek with her small palm and leaned in close. At first he thought his little Fraulein was leaning in for another kiss, but then she stopped just shy of his mouth and whispered against his lips, "I love you".

Georg broke into a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money, basking in the three words that made his heart soar with love and affection for the woman in front of him. Before she could remove her hand, he pulled her flush against him and gave her a searing kiss, making sure to leave her with no doubts about how much he loved _her_. But soon a mere kiss wasn't enough and he gripped her by the waist and lifted her into the air swinging her around with a giddiness he hadn't felt in years. "Oh Maria, you've made me the happiest man. I love you my darling!" he said between peppering her face with soft kissed, oblivious to the distasteful looks they were receiving by passersby.

When he finally placed her on her feet, her lips were swollen from their kisses, her eyes were shining with happiness and her cheeks flush with excitement. _This was it, this was the moment he had been hoping for._ He reached into his pocket, feeling around for that little black box that would hopefully change his life forever and-

"Oh Captain von Trapp! Is that you?"

Just like that all bliss around him shattered, as the shrill voice got closer, "Oh Georg, it _is_ you!".

This time he recognized the voice and mustered up every ounce of strength he had not to just hoist Maria over his shoulder and whisk her away someplace private where he could finally ask her to be his. Instead, he simply gritted his teeth, and spun around. "Lydia. What a surprise to see you here… in Paris of all places" he said as politely as he could.

Meanwhile, Maria stood beside him feeling more emotions than there were colors in a rainbow. She felt elated for finally having told her Captain how she felt. She had been so surprised to see him in Paris, and to hear him declare his love for her that she hadn't even told him that she loved him too _._ Because she did.She loved him _. Oh how she loved him! Even if it could never amount to anything_ she had thought sadly that afternoon. Feeling his sweet kissed cover her face as he whirled her through the air had left her feeling dizzy with happiness and drowning in love. But now, instead of walking hand in hand down the street, she was standing here watching him talk to a woman she had never seen before, but one that he obviously knew.

Looking at the other women, _Lydia? Is that what Georg had called her?,_ Maria felt more self-conscious than she had only moments ago, before Georg had told her she was beautiful. Lydia was dressed in a deep red evening gown that was bedazzled in crystals around her low neckline, drawing attention to her ample chest. Around her neck and hanging from her ears were some of the largest diamonds Maria had ever seen in her life, and the other woman's luscious dark curls made Maria subconsciously duck her head in shame at her own cropped hair.

"Yes, well I'm visiting some girl friends who are all here in town for the fashion show this week. Elsa would have joined us, but well… she's still doing a little… damage control in Vienna I'd imagine" Lydia said slyly.

The mention of the Baroness' name had Maria snap her head up. _Was this woman a friend of Baroness Schraeder?_ She felt Georg tighten his grip around her waist and before either of them could say anything, either to each other or the woman who seemed oblivious to the discomfort she was causing, Lydia continued, "My, my Georg. When I saw you only days ago, I thought you to be unattached. But yet here we are ignoring this… uh… lovely… young lady on your arm" she said as she let her eyes gaze over Maria in judgement.

Maria's heart dropped. _Georg had seen this woman a few days ago? While she had been here in Paris pining over him? What did she mean when she said he was unattached?_ As she began to extract herself from Georg's grasp, it seemed her Captain had finally found his voice.

"Lydia, forgive me. This is Maria Rainer. As you can see, I am not _unattached_ , as you say, and I apologize if you were under such impression" he said firmly, struggling to keep Maria from running away from him again. "Now, if you'll excuse us we have dinner pla-"

"You're _Maria?_ " Lydia spat, nodding towards a now very confused Maria. "Elsa said…. I mean I didn't think… good Heavens, are you really _the governess_ dear?" he words cutting Maria like a knife as she finally manage to put some distance between herself and Georg, who was now steaming.

He was now glaring at Lydia, "Maria is not _'the governess',_ not that it's any business of yours. In fact she's going to be my-"

But again he was cut off, "Oh this is rich! Maybe Elsa _was_ right. Well, Georg darling once you've gotten her well out of your system _my_ offer still stands. Perhaps _we_ can make our own _dinner plans_ " she invited, putting emphasis on 'dinner plans', as if she didn't really believe that's where this couple was truly headed, totally ignoring Maria's presence at this point.

"Lydia! You're out of line. Whatever gossip Elsa is spewing it's all lies" he spat back.

"Is it really though Georg?" she asked crudely, tilting her heads in Maria's direction. Without waiting for a reply, she boldly gave Georg a peck on the cheek and sauntered into the restaurant they were standing in front of, taking extra care to sway her hips as she walked away. Not that it mattered, though. The only person Georg was looking at was Maria, who at this very moment looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Maria I'm so sorry. Let's go" he said rushing to her side, eager to put this behind them and continue on their evening. He had been about to propose before Lydia had interrupted them. Maria had looked so in love, and now she just looked… heartbroken.

To his horror, Maria took a step backwards when he reached for her hand. "I-I think I'm just going to go home Captain. Please give my love to the children" she said quietly before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

 _No, no, no, no._ Georg thought as he stood there dumbfounded. _This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be walking away from him. Not again._ "Maria!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"Darling _please_. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's one of Elsa's friends from Vienna and I suppose Elsa's been spreading all kinds of vindictive lies to whoever will listen to her. _I love you_ Maria, you have to know I would never treat you treat that way. I want to m-"

Maria kept on walking, afraid to stop, afraid to face him again. "Don't you think I know that Georg? The Reverend Mother told me that you were a fine and brave man when she sent me to you and then I got to know you over the summer and I realized she was wrong…"

He felt his heart sink. And then he heard her say, "you're not _just_ fine and brave. You're honorable and noble and kind and witty and generous and… handsome" she blushed hearing herself. She had never complimented a man before. "I _know_ you wouldn't knowingly hurt me".

"Then… what is it?" he asked softly, trying to hide his confusion and he continued to walk briskly, attempting to keep up with her.

Maria stopped suddenly. They were in front of a quaint building and Maria was fishing around in her purse. When she finally produced what she was looking for, he realized this must be her apartment as he stared blankly at the keys she was holding in one hand, the bouquet he had given her still safely held in the other.

"That woman was right Captain. No matter what you, _we_ , might feel for each other. It doesn't change the facts. I am… or rather I _was_ just the governess. And now I am just a seamstress. You shouldn't have come here Captain. Go home" she said sadly before opening the door and making her way up the stairs to her floor.

Instinctively Georg reached for the door before it closed and followed Maria up the stairs. When they reached her unit, Maria turned around surprised that he was still here. As she was about to ask him what he was doing he took the keys out of her hands, fiddled with the locks, firmly guided them both inside and encased her up against the inside of her door, putting a hand on either side of her head being careful not to touch her.

"Maria…" he panted, "You are terribly mistaken if you think I'm going to let you walk away from me again my darling".

Maria stared at him, her chest heaving with hurt, and anger, and love, and… arousal. She had spent most of the evening feeling ashamed and embarrassed and now all she wanted was to feel _wanted_. In that moment Maria wanted nothing more than to feel as attractive as she did when he was holding her, kissing her, making her feel like she belonged to him.

Seeing his piercing blue eyes darken in front of her was enough to make her lose all control. Before he knew what was happening she had lunged at him, captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Maria kissed him with everything she had and moaned in delight when she felt him respond to her. She opened her mouth against his inviting him in, and Georg wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her wet cave in search of her own.

When air became a problem, Maria broke away from the kiss and frantically started unbuttoning his shirt. Now it was Georg's turn to groan as he felt his pants begin to grow painfully tight when he felt her soft fingers brush against his bare skin. But as much as he wanted Maria, and boy did he _want_ Maria, this was not the way he wanted her to experience her first time.

"Maria, _darling_ " he crooned, struggling to find the strength to pull back as he reached to take her hands in his, effectively stopping their path down his chest. "I love you. I _love_ you. But we-we need to stop" he panted, pressing his forehead to hers lovingly.

Maria closed her eyes trying to fight the new-found heat rising in her stomach. "I just- I just thought… surely you'll be leaving soon, I mean, the children probably miss you terribly, and who knows what will happen then. And well, I _love_ you Georg. You said you loved me You make me feel such wonderful and wicked things, and I thought maybe you would want to…" She rambled and her voice trailed off as her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

" _Leaving soon?_ " he repeated utterly bewildered. "What do you mean what will happen then?" _What in the world was she talking about?_ he wondered. Then it clicked for him in a painful moment of clarity. "Good God! What did you _think_ was going to happen here Maria? That I would make love to you tonight and then after taking your virginity I would simply _leave_?"

Maria's blush only deepened as she looked down, tucking her chin to her chest. "I didn't mean that you would leave right after… well, I assumed you would say goodbye, but, well you have to leave at some point" she said defiantly. "Beside don't you want to know what it would be… like.. between us?" she asked shyly _? Isn't that why he came all this way?_ she wondered but wisely decided against voicing that last question. "Surely you know you can't stay here forever. You need to go home, Captain. You belong back in Austria, in your villa with your children" she reasoned.

Georg shook his head furiously "Maria, Iam not leaving. I mean, I _am_. But not without _you_ ".

He watched as Maria's jaw dropped and fought the urge to chuckle. "Darling, I didn't come to Paris just to confess my undying love and then walk away from you. I came to bring you back. Back to Austria, back to the children, back to me, back _home_ ".

Hearing him call his house her home was almost enough to cause her to melt back against him. But she couldn't. Instead she offered him a sad smile, "You and I both know I can't come back Captain. I don't belong there".

"Don't belong there? Maria, you are the reason there's even a place to belong in the first place. You helped me find my children, you brought me back home, and now it's my turn to repay the favour. And stop calling me Captain, Maria. I quite like the way my name sounds on your lips" _and I can't wait to discover what it sounds like in the throes of passion_ he added to himself.

"But… what will people say? Your children will be back to school soon enough and they won't need a governess any longer" she said, slowly losing the battle she was fighting.

Taking a deep breath he pulled her hands to his heart. "You're not going to be a governess Maria".

Maria felt like all the air had left her body. They were suddenly standing without a breathe of space between them. "I'm not?" she asked, sounding breathless.

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, "No, my love you're not going to be the governess…. You're going to be my wife".

She gasped as she watched him slowly release her hands and sink down to one knee. Tears were now threatening to spill over.

"That is, I, uh, _ask_ you to be my wife" he corrected sheepishly. "I need to you come home Maria because my house is not a home unless you're in it. You _do_ belong there. You belong with us, with me… because darling, we belong together. Everything was wrong when you left and it will be all wrong until you come back. I love you more than life itself and all I want is to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. So, Maria Rainer, will you give me the greatest honor of marrying you?"

 _Come back baby please_

 _Cause we belong together_


	10. Chapter 10

" _So, Maria Rainer, will you give me the greatest honor of marrying you?"_

-X-

Maria just stared at him, her hands on her cheeks, letting the tears fall freely. After a moment or two passed, Georg began to get nervous. _Was it too soon? Was this even what she wanted? Was he too old for her?_ Just as he was about to stand back up and apologize for making her uncomfortable, he finally heard Maria's soft voice.

"You.. you want to marry _me_? Truly?"

This time he did stand up, giving her that half grin he knew she loved. "More than anything, darling". He watched as the cloud of doubt finally faded from her eyes and was replaced with the most glorious expression.

Nodding frantically, Maria exclaimed "YES! Oh! Yes, Georg!" before leaping into his arms and wrapping herself around him.

Georg caught his fiancé in his arms with little trouble and held her tightly against him, peppering every inch of her skin he could reach with sweet kisses. "Maria, you've just made me the happiest man in the entire world!".

Reluctantly, he put her back down on the floor and reached for her hand. From the velvet black box he was holding, he produced a brilliant solitaire diamond ring that was flanked on either side by tiny deep blue sapphires. Delicately, he slid the ring onto Maria's finger and raised her hand to place a kiss next to the symbol of his eternal love.

"Georg, it's… it's beautiful. You shouldn't have, I don't deserve this. Getting to become your wife is more than enough" she said sincerely.

"Yes I should have. You deserve this and so much more. This ring is nothing compared to the tremendous joy and love you've brought back to my life. I promise to protect you, provide for you and love you for all the days of our lives" he promised her as he pulled her back into his arms, marvelling at how perfect she felt against him.

When he felt her tense in his arms, he pulled back slightly to look at her and tuck a piece of her silky blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ge-Georg? Do you think the children will be happy with… us?" Maria asked tentatively. "I read all of their letters at work today and I was so touched at their words of love and forgiveness but… becoming your wife, and their… mother… will they approve?"

He lovingly tucked her head into his chest and smiled against her hair. "Darling, the children will be absolutely thrilled with our news…. Liesl may have also subtly given us their blessing and permission before I left" he assured her.

Maria led them towards her small couch and sat down next to him, nuzzling into his side. Placing her head softly on his chest, she took a moment to think about how magnificent this moment was. Since running away to Paris she had spent so many lonely nights on this very couch crying herself to sleep.

Tonight, she sat on the same couch and was once again slowly falling asleep, only now, she sat upon it in love, engaged, and wholly happy.

-X-

The next morning, Georg woke up feeling happier than he had in years. As he blinked away the sleep from his eyes, he become acutely aware of something soft and warm lying on top of him. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, he smiled to himself and watched his fiancé, _God, his fiancé_ , sleep contently in his arms. They must have fallen asleep together on her couch after staying up half the night talking about everything and nothing at all.

She had talked about her lonely past and her fears of being accepted into his social circle. He had shared stories about the children with her and reassured her that he didn't care about anything other than her and _their_ family. And they had talked about their plans for the future. After discussing it, they had both agreed that they would return to Austria _together_. He would pay for the outstanding rent on her Parisian flat and promised that they would return to the city of light soon, perhaps for their honeymoon, he had idly thought.

Just as he was daydreaming about spending a long, thorough honeymoon in some sort of paradise with his young bride, he felt the object of his affections shift against him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" he whispered lovingly.

Maria turned to face him with a look filled with love. Shyly, she pressed a kiss to his chest before sitting up next to him. "Well, Captain, it looks like we did sleep together last night after all" she teased him.

He returned her smile but then turned serious, remembering her advances from last night. "Maria... you must know that I, erm, _want you_ darling. Very much. You have no idea…" he trailed. "But you deserve our first time to be special, on our honeymoon, _after_ we are safely wed". He gently stroked her cheek and hoped she wouldn't think that he was rejecting her.

Maria blushed furiously, there was so much that she wanted to ask him, so much that she wanted to say but for the first time in her life, she felt at a loss of words. _This man was so considerate of her! Whatever did she do to deserve him?_ "Thank you Georg" she said softly, reaching for one of his hands and entangling their fingers.

After sharing a quick pot of tea, Georg suggested that he begin to help her pack her things, although that didn't take them more than ten minutes. Then, he left a large sum of money and a note on the counter for her landlord and reluctantly kissed his love goodbye. Georg agreed to take her things with him back to his hotel where he would settle his bill and then meet her at her shop. To an outsider, it might seem as if they were moving far too quickly, but to the two of them, it had already been far too long. He simply couldn't wait to get Maria home and married.

Last night they had both agreed that they didn't want a lavish wedding. Georg had already had one, and Maria simply didn't want one. Given the rising political tensions, and their blatant desire and love for one another, they had decided to get married as soon as possible at the Abbey chapel with just the children and Max as a witness.

-X-

A couple of hours later, Maria found herself walking arm in arm with her fiancé into Clara's shop. Georg had hired a car to take them to the train station after Maria said her goodbyes and had left their things with their waiting driver.

"Maria! I wasn't so sure I would be seeing you today dear" the older lady teased, before her eyes dropped to Maria's hand. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked excitedly, garnering the attention of Lena who had come out from the backroom.

Before Lena could deafen them all with her squeals, Maria smiled at her friends and tugged a suddenly shy Georg, over to properly meet them.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce Captain Georg von Trapp… he's my fiancé" she said warmly, squeezing Georg's hand in the process.

"I JUST KNEW IT!" Lena screamed as she began jumping up and down like a child and pulling Maria away from Georg and into a giant hug. "Didn't I tell you Clara? Didn't I?"

"Yes you did Lena" Clara appeased. "It's nice to officially meet you Captain. I have to say, I never thought this day would come" she said honestly.

"Yes, do forgive me ladies. I've been amiss in failing to come sooner. But I'm here now. In fact, I'm here to take Maria home. It's true, we're going to be married" he said proudly but slowly, waiting to gage their reactions. He hadn't meant to just blurt out their pending departure, but he also absolutely did not want these ladies to think he was some lecherous old man hiding his mistress away in Paris.

It was, unfortunately, a common scenario amongst men of his status and he was adamant about showing the world that he was not like them. He was damn proud to claim Maria as his own and he would be happy to proclaim his love for her to all to hear, if his humble fiancé would only let him. But Maria was not like other women. She did not like a lot of attention and had insisted that she did not need an elaborate engagement announcement or lavish party to assure her of his love. Especially not when she was wearing his ring on her finger.

Before Clara could offer her congratulations, the group turned towards the door that had just been opened. Lo and behold it was Louis, ever the persistent Parisian, presumably back to ask Maria out again. This time, he had brought with him a box of chocolates and what looked like an expensive bottle of wine.

"Ah, good morning all" he nodded to the group. Then he turned his attentions to Maria. Like yesterday he let his eyes wander up and down her incredible figure. " _Ma Cherie_! My goodness you're even more beautiful in person than in my dreams!" he flirted. "Perhaps when you're done with this customer" he nodded vaguely in Georg's direction misreading the nature of their relationship, "I could treat you to the most extravagant lunch you've ever had! And then who knows, maybe… _dessert_ too" he winked at Maria, licking his lips and paying no attention to the dangerously darkening glare he was receiving from the other man.

Before Georg could pounce on the man, he felt Maria slipping one of her arms through his and laying one of her small hands delicately on his chest.

"Louis, once again I'm afraid I'll have to decline. In fact my _fiancé_ and I were just leaving We're going home today. Oh forgive me, allow me to introduce him. This is Captain von Trapp, _my fiancé_ " Maria asked shyly, still not used to getting to call this wonderful sea captain, _hers_. She felt Georg tighten his grip on her waist and looked up at him with all the love in the world.

Georg smiled back at his fiancé and then grinned smugly at the French-man,. He had loathed the way the other man dared to leer at Maria and had even chuckled inwardly at the way Louis had propositioned her. Even if Georg hadn't come to Paris, even if Maria hadn't just agreed to marry him, this man would not have stood a chance with Maria if he thought the way to her heart was crude come-ons and fancy outings. He had been ready to deck the other man right there and then, but had instantly calmed upon Maria's possessive gesture. Hearing her claim him as her own made his insides melt.

With a look of defeat and mild disbelief Louis' hands, which were holding the wine and chocolate, dropped to his side. "Fiancé? No. No, I don't believe I've had the… pleasure" he managed, politely shaking the Captain's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lewis" Georg said purposefully fumbling the man's name.

"It's _Louis,_ actually. I didn't know she was already spoken for. Perhaps I should be leaving. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up the rest of my garments Clara" Louis answered in frustration before stalking out of the shop and disappearing down the street.

Clara just shook her head in amusement and turned her attentions back to the couple in front of her. "Well, now that _that's_ finally been settled, let me finally congratulate you properly my dear. I'm sure you'll be very happy now" she said sincerely, reaching for the young woman.

Maria accepted Clara's hug eagerly. "Oh Clara thank you so much for your support and friendship! You too Lena. I will miss you both, but Georg is right. It's time for us to go home. I hope you can understand" Maria said, feeling slightly guilty for leaving without much notice.

But Clara just waved her hand, "Of course we can dear. Truth be told, I wasn't sure how much longer I would have been able to keep on a third seamstress" Clara answered with a wink.

With a look of appreciation, Maria turned to her Parisian friends, " Please come visit us in Salzburg one day" she said, handing Lena the address of the villa.

Georg smiled and nodded in agreement. "We would be happy to have you and introduce you to our children. Now, if you'll excuse us, we do have a train to catch" he said taking Maria's hand in his. Looking between the two seamstresses, he added "thank you for watching over my love I do appreciate it".

After a final hug between friends, Maria took Georg's hand and they walked out into the street towards their waiting town car.

-X-

The next morning, Georg and Maria found themselves driving back to the villa after a long overnight journey home. After pulling the car in to the driveway, Georg excitedly went around the car to open the door for Maria.

"I'm so glad to be back" Maria said as she walked arm in arm with Georg into the villa. "It feels like I'm coming home" she added shyly.

"That's because you _are_ home, darling. From the very first day you walked through these very doors, this place has been yours. Now, if only we could find the children. Where are they? I was hoping they would be here" he answered, seeing Frau Schmidt and Franz round a corner.

"Welcome home Captain. Oh! Maria! You've returned too! How splendid!" the housekeeper exclaimed, while Franz remained silent, simply moving to take the bags into the house.

Maria smiled at the housekeeper, "thank you Frau Schmidt. It's nice to be back. Um, where are the children?" she asked while looking around the foyer, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. It seemed strange that she couldn't even here their ruckus.

Frau Schmidt, nodded towards the back doors, "it was such a lovely morning that the children decided to go and play outside after breakfast".

Both Georg and Maria thanked the older woman and eagerly made their way to the terrace. Stopping just outside the glass doors, Fredrich caught Maria's eye and the chaos began.

"Father! Fraulein Maria!"

"You're back!"

"We missed you!"

"Can we be a family now?"

"Will you get married already?'

"How was Paris?"

"Can I call you mother?"

The children screamed out all at once, as they began sprinting towards the patio from their scattered positions across the vast yard.

Maria and Georg had called the children from the train station in Paris to let them know that they were coming home. While he had hoped to share the news of their engagement with the children in person over a warm meal, he couldn't seem to wait long enough and had shared the news with the children over the telephone. After passing the phone back and forth until their train arrived, Maria had felt reassured of the children's happiness and was even more excited to go home and hold them.

Now standing on the precipice of their new life, Georg squeezed Maria's hand and turned to face her, "are you ready to face our seven children my love?" he whispered to her.

Maria looked back at her Captain, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness, "I will be ready for anything for the rest of my life as long as you're by my side"

As they watched the children scramble towards them, he chuckled, "well then… together?" he asked Maria, gesturing towards the terrace steps.

With a sigh of contentment, Maria nodded eagerly and followed Georg down the steps opening their arms to their children. While hugging their brood, Maria found Georg's gaze above the heads of the little ones in her arms, and whispered, _"together"._

 **Fin.**

 _We belong together like the sun in the summertime_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rodgers and Hammerstein's _The Sound of Music_ , nor do I retain any rights over Mariah Carey's _We Belong Together/We Belong Together (Desert Storm Remix_ ). I profit in no way from this work of fiction and all properties belong to respective owners. This work is for recreation purposes only and is not to be copied or reproduced in any way.

 **AN:** Thank you to all those who took the time to follow along, read, and review this story. I very much appreciate the continued support and encouragement! x


End file.
